


Frosted Memoirs

by snowdynia



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jelsa - Freeform, One-Shots, after Frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdynia/pseuds/snowdynia
Summary: "I thought I would never meet someone who could understand the pain, the happiness, the fun—but you proved me wrong."From making frozen flowers to keeping sacred promises, two winter spirits find love and hope through their simple iced beginnings, all while everyone else tends to mess up Jack's plans and evade Elsa's privacy.Collection of chronological one-shots set after Frozen II.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 104





	1. flowers

Here’s a playlist you can listen to while reading the story; it’s available on [ Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6N7Wp2MDwgMhn1428msZpw?si=ixOuI1KdQ16RBHVEsi_LRA) and [ YouTube ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsKVSiegJorC8GZbx3DkPEmYEMvjaTJsj).

* * *

**Flowers**

_Anna was finally getting married, and Elsa was staring at the window, glaring at a shadow._

* * *

White and delicate lilies brushed the hem of Anna's silk gown, all put in place by her lovely sister who now lives in the so-called Enchanted Forest. Sure, it might've felt different without Elsa staying in what used to be her home, but Anna knew they both had jobs to do. Their bond had maintained strong despite their distance from each other.

The newly-coronated queen of Arendelle busily looped her hair into a bun, and although she struggled with hair strands here and there, still kept a smile on her face.

On the other hand, Elsa silently decorated Anna's bedroom with small frosted flowers, and while her eyes wearily blinked in slight exhaustion, she ecstatically continued making all the preparations. As of now, she couldn't help but create tiny figures of roses, adoring the patterns they had made. Flowers didn't usually bloom in the midst of the cold, so who knew the Snow Queen loved them so much?

It was a big day and they made sure that things were going to go well.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna calmly called, noticing her sister staring at the bouquet of flowers nearby.

"Oh, I'm fine." Upon assuring her sister, she continued admiring the lovely flowers next to her. "The flowers—they're beautiful. You're beautiful. I'm really, _really_ happy for you."

She did not lie. As the two sisters shared a glance, they smiled, for they knew that great things were coming in the next few minutes. Elsa had already been proud of her sister for saving her during a handful of situations, and at this point, she gladly volunteered to help everyone in setting up the greatest day of Anna's life. 

"Don't you… ever get jealous?"

Slightly taken aback by the question, Elsa inquired, "Jealous of what?"

Anna sighed as she finished doing her bun. "Like, don't you ever want to know how it feels to walk down the aisle and see your, I dunno, your Prince Charming?"

"May I remind you that the last time you fell in love with a prince was—"

"—wasn't the way I thought it would be, and no, no one was expecting that—" Anna groaned in anger, contemplating the things that had happened years ago. "Augh, forget it. But still, haven't you ever thought of getting the love of your—Elsa?"

She glanced around, noticing her sister half-asleep laying on the floor while brushing the flowers on the bouquet.

"She never listens when I talk about romance!" Elsa remained on the floor while listening to her sister's words, pretending to be asleep. Sure, she hated conversations like these, but she loved listening to all the rants Anna could come up from the back of her mind. "Who's she gonna marry, _Jack Frost?_ Sounds like the only guy she'd ever be attracted to!"

Anna paused for a second and snorted. "And he's not even real!"

"Anna, I can hear you."

The sound of her sister's voice apparently made Anna flinch in surprise. "Hey sis," she responded sheepishly, "it's a big day today! We should get going, am I _right…?_ "

Elsa lightly laughed at Anna, whose face lingered in embarrassment and nervousness.

"I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean to—"

"Anna, it's your wedding today. You shouldn't be worrying about me, you know that?" Elsa assured as she stood up. "Now let me check if you're ready."

Her icy heels tapped the wooden floor, carefully heading towards a delighted yet nervous bride.

"But I was just hoping..."

Elsa could only notice the tremble of her sister's voice and the way Anna bit her lip, as if she wanted to say something she shouldn't.

The two sisters remained silent for a moment, with Elsa nodding, ensuring Anna that she looked perfect. The peeping sunlight from the calming afternoon shone over the well-woven dress of the young queen, and anyone could confirm that indeed, Anna was beyond perfect.

"I don't want you to be alone, Elsa."

_No_ ; she shouldn't be thinking about her right now. Not today.

Elsa looked down, mentally blaming herself for the lack of excitement and focus of her sister. "But you're here with me, right?" She paused, forcing a weak smile, "I have everyone here, in Arendelle, and in the Forest."

"Elsa, you know what I mean." She could feel Anna's eyes staring back at her.

"I'm alright, Anna." She huddled her sister close. "Now, I don't want to see you frowning before your wedding. Just sit back down and calm yourself."

After a moment of hesitation, she finally heard her sister speak. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna."

After a while, the sisters broke away from the hug, and Elsa could notice the muted tears from Anna's eyes. Stepping back, Elsa quivered as she headed towards the wooden doorframe, simultaneously concerning herself of the sudden worry from her sister.

"Don't worry about me," she said before she closed the door and left the room.

* * *

An overwhelmed snowman accompanied her around the halls of the castle while they waited for the ceremony to start. "Elsa! Do I look good?" he had asked.

"You look perfect, Olaf."

The snowman heartily laughed at the compliment. His little coat and ribbon kept him dressed for the occasion, though some of the men and women who had seen him admitted to being caught off guard by his suit. Nonetheless, Olaf loved his outfit.

"I can't wait to see Anna! We could walk around Arendelle after the ceremony and talk about things with Sven and Kristoff," he ecstatically explained.

"Well, Olaf—"

"Or maybe Anna would be spending the rest of the night with Kristoff?" Upon seeing him look up, Elsa guessed that he had thought of the day further. "That seems reasonable."

Olaf began rambling about what he had done a few weeks prior and found himself talking about Kristoff's nervousness when he saw him yesterday. They continued walking as the snowman admired the flowers carried by the castle staff, while Elsa paid attention to her surroundings.

The frosted window panes of the castle halls darkened for a moment as a shadow passed by. Though aware of the situation, Elsa brushed it off; it could've been anything.

"And then Kristoff suddenly—"

"Your Majesty," a servant called, interrupting Olaf's little story, "Or Highness, rather, um, or Majesty, I—"

Elsa cleared her throat. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm sorry, may I ask if Queen Anna is ready? The event starts soon."

"Oh, the event starts soon!" Olaf repeated in glee and ran away. "See you there! I just have to see Sven and ooh, is my ribbon falling apart or is it just me?"

The snowman continued rambling, leaving Elsa with the job to accompany her sister. "Anna's almost ready, we'll be there in 5 minutes."

Elsa spent the rest of her time wandering around the halls while looking for her sister. Upon reaching Anna's room, she finally dressed up for the occasion and suited herself a good bluish-white dress, the bodice laced with snowflakes, and the rest of her gown kept plain. She chose to go with her iconic French braid and wore shoes identical to her earlier icy heels, knowing that it didn't matter under the long dress.

After being dressed, she had to persuade Anna into _not_ crying before the wedding.

* * *

Elsa and Anna finally stood by the doors of the chapel and waited for their turn.

The ceremony began, starting off with the trolls accompanying Kristoff down the aisle, and ending with Olaf and Sven right before everyone witnessed the lovely Queen of Arendelle.

Neither of the sisters spoke to each other, though Anna squeezed her sister's hands tightly in nervousness, seemingly unbothered by the cold. A gust of ease and solemnity bounced around the aisle, and seeing her sister like that, Elsa...

Elsa wanted to cry.

Her sister held dear to her and today she would witness a memorable moment in Anna's life. She spent a rather large portion of her life missing out on all the gatherings and family bondings, locked up in her bedroom while Anna spent time patiently knocking on her door. Elsa felt that she failed to be a good sister, not even being there when Anna mourned over the deaths of their parents, and didn't accompany her when they should be spending their precious years of childhood together.

Today, Elsa made sure that she would be by Anna's side. Today, there Elsa stood, admiring the happiness her sister had found.

She led Anna to Kristoff, whispering "Take care of my sister" before leaving the couple to continue on with the ceremony. Elsa found her seat alongside the bridesmaids, silently listening to the mellow and kind words that echoed throughout the chapel, and before she knew it, her sister was now a married woman.

Elsa led the guests in the Great Hall. There, the people indulged in the smell of food from the corners of the room while happily chattering about the newlyweds.

Kristoff and Anna soon greeted all of the guests, thanking them for coming, and the rest of the reception went perfectly normal.

Though not fond of huge celebrations and crowded parties, Elsa found herself admiring the pleasure from everyone and seeing Anna enjoy the day was enough to make her smile. People talked and ate and everything felt right. Nothing unusual had happened. 

_Or so she thought_.

"Did you see that?"

"Um, no," the guest answered.

Elsa walked by a window, questioning the sudden appearance of a flying silhouette that apparently only she could notice. _Harmless_ , she believed.

She spent the rest of her time talking with the guests, forcing herself to ignore anything unusual in her surroundings. Despite wanting to target this anonymous shadow and chase it down, people will notice that she had left, and there seemed no point in looking for something uncertain and somewhat invisible.

_Give it some time,_ she decided.

The people complimented her outfit and the place itself. They congratulated Anna, and though the conversations drained Elsa's energy (if she'd be honest, she wasn't best at keeping guests occupied), she gladly listened to their best wishes anyway. For 30 minutes, Elsa peacefully went around the whole hall, happily chatting with everyone while helping out whenever there seemed slight trouble.

She had accompanied the castle staff when one of the dignitaries made a mess on their table, or when late guests needed help and welcoming from at least one of the princesses of Arendelle.

But there remained her concern.

The windows darkened for a second, distracting Elsa once again. She had seen this unknown entity thrice this day, this being the third, though she couldn't confirm the first time she noticed it. Despite her annoyed instincts, she brushed it off and settled herself beside Olaf and Sven.

"Congratulations, Elsa!"

Wait, _what?_

Elsa's conversations were halted by the sudden appearance of flowers on her lap and were greeted by the cheers of the women. She couldn't comprehend why everyone clapped and turned their heads to face her, knowing that she barely—Oh.

"I'm so happy for you, Elsa!" Anna grabbed her arm, leading her away from the crowd. "Do you know what that means?"

Elsa groaned. "Anna, you did this on purpose."

Her sister, however, only laughed at the sight of her annoyance and managed to steal chocolate from a nearby table (accompanied by the angered looks of the surrounding guests). That definitely wasn't proper protocol, but barely anyone would dare question the bride. "Chocolate, sis?"

"No, thank you." Though Elsa did not favor the _flower tossing tactic_ from her dear sister, she still held back a grin, completely astounded with Anna and her chocolates.

Yet behind Anna, she felt the shadow's presence. Again.

And now Elsa considered it as a threat.

"Elsa, is there something wrong?" Anna asked, noticing the glint of fearful confusion in her sister's eyes. Elsa only shook her head and smiled weakly.

But she saw it again. The silhouette.

She had enough.

When Anna had turned her back from her, now distracted by the new influx of guests waiting to ask her questions, Elsa sighed. She did not want to mess with whatever spirit that decided to revolve around the castle, but the longer she took to take action, the higher the chance of placing everyone in any possible danger. And apparently, no one else noticed, not even the Arendellian guards.

Clutching the cloth of her white dress, she left the ballroom and soon found herself in the midst of grass and soil outside the castle.

She suspiciously examined her surroundings, keeping herself aware of slight changes or noises around Arendelle. Seconds had passed and she still stood in silence; there remained no presence of anybody else around, apart from the guards that roamed—

_WHOOSH._

The wind blew from a different direction from behind, causing her to look around and inspect the sudden change in the environment.

"Gale?" Elsa called, hoping for answers from the wind spirit itself. "What's going on?"

_WOOOOOSH._

The wind blew again, now motioning Elsa to look behind.

And there she spotted a young man seated on the soil, his silvery-white hair left unkempt by the wind, his blue hooded sweater and brown pants seemingly traced with snowflakes and frost as if he spent time traveling in winter wonderlands before reaching Arendelle.

The young man perked at the sight of her, his hands fixated on a wooden… _stick_ , perhaps, while he sat on the ground, slightly trembling. "Uh... is it your wedding?"

He definitely didn't know where he was. Elsa cleared her throat. "Excuse me, what is your concern?"

"Um, what concern?"

Crossing her arms, she glared at the man and took a step towards him. "You're not from Arendelle."

"I am... not. Apparently."

"What brings you here? Who are you?"

The man stood up and gulped. "Look, I don't know why or how you—"

"So, were you the shadow that I kept seeing around Arendelle?"

He looked around, fidgeting on his staff and sheepishly smiling. "Yes, I think so?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she kept a stern look on her face, yet her mouth slightly opened in disbelief. "And you don't know what's going on."

"That too."

"And you haven't realized that I'm missing out on my sister's wedding because of you?"

The man paused. "What—"

"Why were you flying around the castle?"

"Wait, hold on—"

"No, _how_ were you flying around the castle?"

"I—look, it's complicated, alright?"

He turned around, seemingly distressed by Elsa's many questions. But to be fair, Elsa knew him as an intruder who happened to _not_ know where he ended up in. Weird.

This man went around the castle dozens of times and Elsa couldn't figure out why he sounded confused and innocent. She had seen him ever since she walked with Olaf. Bold of this person to assume that he knew nothing when he had been bothering her and seemed like a threat to the kingdom for the whole day.

The man faced her once again and presented an intricate flower seemingly made of... ice? "I'm sorry."

Unimpressed, Elsa shrugged. Definitely not the apology she had expected. "And you think that's going to make it better?"

"It's made of _ice!"_

Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief, completely shocked at the sight of the frosted flower. The more she examined the little piece, the more she doubted her own sight. "You... you have it too..."

"Too?"

"I—I can do that as well. Where did you come from? How come you're in Arendelle?"

"I don't know." He paused, sort of finding it difficult to comprehend something she had said. Elsa noted his oblivion, wondering if such thing had been done on purpose. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Why are you here and what—"

"No, what did you mean when you said that you can do this as well?" He held the flower up.

"I… where did you even come from?"

"Is that something I'm missing too?"

"Yes."

" _Oh_."

They stared at each other for a moment, not of admiration, but of confusion. Neither of them knew where each other came from and Elsa couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. " _We're_ winter spirits."

"I guess so." The man offered the flower from his hand. "So, are you still going to take this?"

"Um, yeah… sure."

They stood there in silence for the next few seconds, and Elsa figured that the frost evident on this man's clothing came from himself. Though she couldn't comprehend how he managed to share her abilities to control ice, she simply brushed it off and realized that _she wasn't alone anymore._

She examined the flower and noticed the translucent petals shimmering even in the darkness. Pretty yet fragile, the little blossom glowed between the two of them, and she could've sworn she saw the man admiring what he had made himself. How'd he create such a wonderful thing, she did not know, but she surely would love to keep this gift from the dead of night.

And that's when she realized.

"It's about midnight."

"Well, goodbye then."

The young man lifted himself off his feet as he laughed; the wind carrying him as he flew. His already familiar silhouette dimmed and shrank the farther he went, though she could still easily spot him in the night sky. He could fly indeed, and she couldn't help but admire the joy and freedom he must've felt—a weird intruder, if she'd be honest. And yet she never knew his name after all that.

"Hi, um, wait!" she shouted, and soon the man turned to face her amidst flying. She tripped in her own words, unable to comprehend her current thoughts. "May I ask for your—"

"Jack Frost. And you?"

"E-Elsa."

She stared at him for a long second before his name soon echoed into her mind. She had heard of it before, like a distant tale from back then. Lingering in her thoughts, she couldn't believe anything she had seen. A flower made of ice definitely dwelled in her hands, and no, she knew it didn't come from her. She saw him. He existed. 

This can't be real. Who knows it's just a facade and she had placed Arendelle in danger again? She could still see him, and she could still ask him; there definitely stood a young man from the skies. "Wait! Are you seriously—"

"Elsa, are you there?"

She covered her mouth the moment she heard her sister's call, hoping that no one else noticed what had taken place. Her surroundings had gone silent once again, the sounds of the wind and Anna's footsteps being the only noticeable noise. "Elsa... hello?"

"Anna!" Elsa finally spoke, tilting her head to see Anna running towards her, a glint of worry present in her eyes.

"Goodness, Elsa, what were you doing outside?" her sister asked. "I mean, yeesh, things can get a little crowded in here but—wait, did we do anything wrong? I'm really sorry for leaving you alone! It's just that—"

"—Anna, no, I'm fine. It's just..." Elsa's voice trailed off as she recalled what had happened. A strange man had stopped by to give her a flower and called himself Jack Frost, the book character… or something. Apparently, the impossible happened and she met someone like her. And then he left, never to be seen again. 

"Oh, that's a beautiful flower! Did you make it?" Anna inquired upon noticing the translucent flower from Elsa's hands, frosted designs growing from its center. Anna then laughed nervously at the sudden realization, Elsa guessing that she had blamed herself for her forgetfulness. Everyone would technically assume that Elsa created such a thing, as she had been the only known being with such powers… or so they thought. "I mean, _of course_ you made it, right? Silly me!"

Elsa didn't. She knew she didn't. For the first time, a wintry object did not come from her. Shaken by the realization, she looked down and furrowed her eyebrows— "Um, sis?"

She flinched; the mere thought of him made her shiver or dwell too much. "Ye... Yes, Anna. I'm right here."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She paused as she felt the subtle warmth of the thin air tingling her face. She couldn't find herself certain of what she had been feeling. "I'm fine. I just need some rest, really."

A hand tapped her shoulder. "Should I... um, accompany you—"

"Kristoff needs you right now. You shouldn't be here waiting for me," she said, slightly smiling at her younger sister. Again, she never wanted Anna to fret about her during such a memorable day, especially when her sister's presence depended on someone else's. "I'll be fine."

Anna sighed. "Well, if you insist."

Turning away, Elsa walked back to the castle and tried her best to calm herself down.

* * *

_"And he's not even real!"_ Anna had said.

This _can't_ be real.

She hurried into the library, the first place she caught sight of upon entering back in the castle. Another safe haven, as she called it, though she entered the room mainly because all of the information she needed could easily be found in this room of her home. 

Which can include information about Jack Frost, too.

Thankfully, while she inspected the area, she couldn't find anyone else with her in the library. The room remained silent as she began her search for _him_ , and apparently, the search went easier than she thought it would be.

Elsa found a book, a thick one consisting of the tales of myths and legends from around the world. She easily remembered this one—her mother carried it along one night when the longing of Anna couldn't escape her mind; when her bedroom felt empty and cold and she couldn't resist the feeling of loneliness eating her alive. And thus, her mother had told her of the tale of an ancient myth with powers like hers: _his_ tale.

_Just a myth_ , they said.

Elsa knew to herself that the flower from earlier didn't come from her, and she saw the eyes of the stranger who proclaimed to be _him_ —maybe she knew better. He looked at her with those eyes, hers and his matching in longing and belief, weirdly understanding him, yet at the same time, she had herself stuck in cluelessness. 

Or she might need some rest...

She yawned, and though her eyes remained staring at the pages of the book, she found herself longing for a good night's sleep. And eventually, she couldn't help it.

Asleep and book in hand, she ended up dreaming about Jack Frost.


	2. snowballs

**Snowballs and Fun Times**

_ And he told her, "This place is huge. What's wrong with having some fun?" _

* * *

"Morning, Snowflake."

"Hu… huh?"

Elsa could barely notice the bright sunshine brought by the few yet large windows of the library. She shifted herself into a different sleeping position, groaning as if she needed five more minutes of sleep. Yawning a little, she plopped down and tried to continue her nap.

Moments later, she found herself recalling her dream, only remembering the part when she had played with  _ this Jack Frost _ , when her hands remained buried in the fresh white snow.

What had happened yesterday, she couldn't recall.  _ Anna, Anna… wedding… oh... _

“Anna, I’m tired. Give me a few more minutes.”

“Who’s Anna?”

She shifted again, now furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance. Why would Anna not know her name?

But the more she tried to process the voice she just heard, the more she couldn't comprehend anything. Indeed, she admitted to being half-asleep, but nothing could stop her from realizing that Anna can't just—Anna  _ wasn't _ a boy, as far as she knew.

And at the same time, this person didn't even know the identity of the queen of Arendelle, all while  _ also  _ being in Aren—

She jolted awake.

“So, you’ve been  _ reading _ about  _ me _ .”

She gasped, taken aback by his presence. “What are you doing here? How did you even—“

“Shush.” The man covered her mouth as she glared at the sight of him. “Your, uh… guards, or whatever, are right here in this library and they’ll probably call you insane if you—“

“What do you  _ WANT?!” _ Elsa shouted, ignoring his pleas.

Elsa saw him attempt to open his mouth to speak but soon sighed instead. “Okay, look, I’m sorry; I’ll just leave if that’s what you want. And uh,” he looked behind, "there are no guards. I lied."

Though she wanted to retort, she instead yawned again and ignored the man—Jack Frost, actually. Wait,  _ what?  _

Jack walked to a window nearby and tapped the glass, seemingly bothered by something.

"Okay, uh, how does this open?"

Elsa looked at him in confusion. "How did you enter…?"

The two of them stared at each other in distress, constantly bothered by the presence of each other. Elsa made herself certain that even though he probably had powers like hers— _ how could she be sure, however _ —she did not want him right now in her kingdom.

She never expected his presence, anyway. With all attention darted to her sister, she had a lot of time to rest and enjoy herself. But he stood there.

Elsa frequently felt uncomfortable with unwanted visitors—who doesn't? 

This moment was not entirely different from the other conversations she had to keep up with during the past; in fact, meeting Jack seemed to be better than dealing with greedy representatives.

_ "Jack, where are you going?" _

She flinched in surprise; that voice didn't come from her. Or him, even.

A familiar silhouette stood by the walls of the library, and Elsa thought this day couldn't get any crazier.  _ Of course he's been here, of cours— _

"I don't think she wants me here," Jack replied as if he had known Olaf for more than a minute. Actually, maybe they had known each other for more than an hour. Nothing could ever be certain.

The snowman walked towards Elsa, his tiny hand pointing at her. "Elsa doesn't want you here?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I have to leave."

Olaf's eyes widened. "But why? Aren't you her boyfriend? Breakfast is ready downstairs."

“Olaf, he is not my boyfriend.” Elsa clarified.

“Then who is he?”

“He’s…” she looked at his direction, glaring at him, “I don’t even know why he’s here in the first place!” 

And Olaf gasped.

Elsa sighed in relief as the snowman walked towards Jack and, instead of happily greeting him, tried his best to taunt him. "Who… are you?"

"I'm Elsa's… friend."

"I don't think she knows who you are."

"Elsa's  _ also-has-ice-powers _ not-so-friend?"

Oh, wow.

She flinched at his statement, not only because it weirded her out, but because now Elsa could recall his face from the night before—no, she did not hallucinate. The wooden stick and everything… indeed, she saw him. The event with Anna's wedding, when an unfamiliar shadow haunted her during the celebration...

“Hold on,” Elsa spoke (and tried not to cringe at his description of himself, apparently), “are you sure you’re Jack Frost?”

The gentle breeze of the wind, the grass, and the sight of the fjord…  _ oh, she could remember.  _

He groaned in annoyance. “Yeah, I am.” He looked at her; on his face remained a sarcastic smile. “I’m sure you still have the flower, am I right?”

Her face lightened up at the mention of the flower, something he had given her for who knows what reason. But still, she admired the frosty blossom that glowed the brightest at midnight. Truly a masterpiece, she must say.

Though while she looked around for the flower, Elsa noticed the thin cloth covering her knees.

"Where did the blanket come from?" she said, clutching the piece of fabric and pulling it away gently, then spotting the flower underneath.

"I, uh…" Jack smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the least I could do?"

Elsa slightly smiled. "Um, thanks."

"No problem, heh."

Upon the sight of the frosted flower, she held it in her hands and stared at its beauty. "So, no one came in while I was asleep?"

"Yes, just me and the snowman." Despite all the circumstances, and even though she disliked him at most, Jack still kept up and answered all of her concerns. And apparently, he had even given her a blanket while she slept. A stalker or a gentleman, she did not know.

Said man still struggled by the window and fidgeted with its handle. "Actually, no, I should go _ — _ or you still want me here, Snowflake?" 

"My name is Elsa."

"Bold of you to assume I'm referring to you."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. Jack gulped.

"Fine, I was referring to you. Do you like it?"

"No."

"Okay."

They spent the next minute in silence, with Jack constantly walking around the library, and Elsa staying on where she had seated. Her eyes darted on the now-folded blanket and the book that rested atop, while her hands remained on the flower. The book of myths, the book that had the tale of Jack Frost in it… and out of it.

Reminded of his presence, she looked at him again, the window meeting his wooden staff, therefore creating intricate frost. She couldn't believe anything she just saw; all this time, she assumed she was alone.

And yet there he stood, turning the plain old window pane into a frosty one in broad daylight. 

"Why are you here?" Elsa inquired. Too many questions burned at the back of her mind; his appearance seemed unlikely.

"Why are you asking that?"

She stood up. "Who comes from a window and decides to invade my privacy?"

"Uh, who sleeps in the library?"

Elsa placed her hand on her forehead, sighing. "You don't really know where you are, do you?"

"Nope. And just in case you're wondering, this is the first time I've ever met a talking snowman. So tell me, why do you think I'm here?"

"Wait, your first time—"

"Hello, Elsa, sorry to interrupt but I have a feeling that Anna is waiting for us downstairs." Olaf jumped in the space between the two, fixing his coat from yesterday and removing the now worn ribbon. "Is Jack coming with us?"

Jack shook his head. "I'll wait until you're finished, or I can leave. Or wait. I don't know."

The fact that Olaf knew him stressed Elsa the most. Surely while they ate, he would inevitably ramble about the existence of another winter spirit, while Anna would continually ask about it. "Olaf, please don't mention anything about Jack while we're eating, alright?" she politely asked.

"It's a… forbidden relationship?"

"OLAF!"

And Elsa could've sworn she heard Jack snort.

"Just… don't, Olaf," she explained while eyeing Jack from the corner of her eye, "or you'll never see Sven again."

* * *

They ate breakfast as usual, though their typical talk turned into chatter about the newlyweds… while Anna ridiculously tried to feed Kristoff. If Elsa could be honest, the sight of her brother-in-law struggling to chew the overwhelming scoops of food almost made her laugh out loud.

It still seemed like a normal meal for the family, except Anna was now married, and another certain winter spirit bearing the name of Jack Frost waited for her by the castle halls.

Elsa mentally noted to never mess with random disturbances ever again.

With the breakfast done, she left the dining room and found herself in front of Jack once again. Olaf had decided to join the married couple instead, so Elsa could spend the rest of her day with Jack. Not that she wanted to, however. 

She groaned in despair as she reminded herself of his existence. "So, what do you want now?"

He sighed. "I'm bored."

"Don't you have things to do?"

"I do, and most of them have something to do with this castle, and you." He tossed his staff and held it by his shoulders. 

Elsa stared at him, dumbfounded. "Wh—What?"

He smirked, now holding her hand, and he told her, "This place is huge. What's wrong with having some fun?"

"Look, I don't think—"

Jack did  _ not _ heed her warning and apparently decided to pull her around the castle halls.

Elsa wanted to scream but instead fought the instinct; a problematic winter spirit messed with her schedule and she surely knew that none of the castle staff could ever try to attack him, probably.

And besides, he had done no harm yet. Except for breaking in the castle. Oh.

They stopped by two portraits, both of which resemble Elsa's known family. Jack looked at both, seemingly astonished by the sight. The grin on his face proved his amazement, but his eyes told differently. She guessed the eyes of longing, perhaps. She knew those.

"I've been roaming around earlier and found these pictures with you in it," he spoke, the crook of his staff leaning against one of the portraits. "I'm guessing you live here?"

"Yes." Elsa placed a hand on the table in front. "And, uh, don't freeze that."

Jack nodded. "You're part of the royal family?"

"I am."

"I see… pretty dress, by the way." His staff pointed at the older Elsa located on the left. He chuckled slightly. "So, are you the Queen?"

"Well, I used to be Queen of Arendelle."

"And you aren't anymore?"

"I don't know, it's complicated. A lot of people still call me Queen, but my sister, Anna, is actually the current ruler of Arendelle. I'm now the Fifth Spirit of the Enchanted Forest."

"Fifth Spirit? But doesn't Queen Elsa of Arendelle sound better?" He looked closely at the portraits. "Tell me what happened."

Caught off guard, Elsa flinched at his statement. "Jack, we don't have time—"

"You're not Queen anymore, right? You have all the time. Tell me." 

She crossed her arms in annoyance as Jack looked at her, waiting for a response. The longer it took for her to come up with an answer, the more she did not trust the man right in front of her. "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Jack Frost, your Majesty. Or Highness I think, actually, I don't know—"

"Shush. I've been getting that a lot."

"Alright then, just tell me the story. I'm pretty sure everyone in the kingdom already knows."

Elsa sighed; she figured no way out of this conversation. "Things happened. I heard this voice, we followed it, and I found myself. I met the other spirits and became the Fifth Spirit." 

"... so why aren't you the Queen?"

"Because the spirits need me to protect them. Honeymaren said I belonged there, and I believe she was right."

Elsa saw his jaw drop as she shared her tale, however, she surely knew she didn't say anything offensive or disrespectful about him. His eyes widened and eventually, he spoke. 

"So... you left your family in Arendelle to join this girl named Honey—what? In the forest?"

"No, Jack, it's because it's my job!"

"To join that woman? Is she your wife?"

"Jack, no! Augh."

Elsa buried her face in her hands, constantly begging the heavens to let her out of this situation. Maybe she should've gone back to Anna rather than spending time with him. Maybe Olaf would have handled this better. Maybe she should've left him alone; to be fair, he  _ offered  _ to leave. 

"Now, tell me about the ice powers," he inquired in glee. "You said you were also a winter spirit."

Elsa raised her hand and formed a simple snowflake, leaving Jack in awe at the sight. To be fair, as far as she knew, no one else had powers like hers. But then again, if there existed anyone who also had them, it would be Jack Frost. 

She pointed at her portion of the portraits. "That dress is also made of ice, by the way."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the sight, his head slightly tilting to his left. She saw him frown a little, studying the image. 

"What happens if it melts?"

"It means you should stop asking questions."

A ball of ice (mind you,  _ not  _ a snowball) formed on Elsa's hand, therefore making Jack gulp. She sent him a taunting glare, her lips curling into a frown.

Jack froze in his position before sitting down on the table. Elsa didn't favor his current actions, and hanging out with another winter spirit never became part of her schedule until this moment. Typically she'd talk to Anna or stay in her room or sleep—did Jack just literally freeze the table?

He pointed his staff on the image on the right, now on the gap between Elsa's parents. Elsa melted the iceball away. "Are they your parents?"

"You're asking another question—stop looking at me like that, what are you doi—well, Jack." She groaned in defeat because no, those blue eyes of his were never going to look away. Just a question about her parents. Everything is fine. "They are. They're my parents, Jack."

"Where are they?"

"They're gone."

"Oh."

Elsa shook her head and cleared her throat. At this point, her neverending questions about this man accompanying her deserved to be answered. She admittedly had been bothered by his sudden curiosity about her; can't he ask about Arendelle or its neighboring countries and find his way home? 

"So, one question: during Anna's wedding, you were flying around. How did no one else notice?" And apparently… that question surprised him.

She noticed how he tried to speak but halted himself, most likely of disbelief, but also of slight confusion. It made her rethink if she missed something he had said, but she couldn't recall talking about the events of yesterday. 

"I…" Jack heavily sighed. "I'm invisible."

Elsa's mouth opened in shock. Not the answer she would've expected from him. 

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

Jack was serious this time, and it scared her.

She felt her palms sweat and her feet tremble, the ice of her heels now building up at her toes. 

She glanced around and saw some of the castle staff looking back at her, but soon turned away when they caught her notice. A rather old lady, possibly one of Gerda's friends, smiled and approached her. Elsa sighed in relief as she saw an opportunity to escape and possibly forget about Jack because she did  _ not  _ want to talk to him right now.

"Um, yes?"

But she felt her heart plummet down upon listening to the lady's gentle words.

"Your Majesty, who are you talking to?"

Elsa's face bore the look of horror as the thought of Jack being invisible sunk in. All this time, everyone must've believed she went insane…

"My—myself. Yes."

The woman gave a reassuring smile and continued walking, pretending as if nothing happened. Elsa looked back at Jack, who gulped.

He dropped his staff and raised his hands in defense. "Look, look—I did forget to tell you about that, but trust me, I'm not here to kill you if that's what you think. Uh…"

He went by a window and poked it with his staff, therefore sending frosty patterns to the glass pane. He cupped his hands, and at first, Elsa couldn't comprehend what he tried to do, only to realize later on that he had made another flower. He presented it right in front of her eyes, also proud of his own creation while genuinely smiling back at her. Adorable. Wait,  _ no _ .

"Let's continue walking through this hall, shall we?" he said and offered his hand.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, almost unfazed by his words. But those hypnotic eyes of his were looking back at her, and though she'd rather not admit it, she felt comfortable in his presence. He still seemed to be a stranger after all, but…  _ a stranger with powers like hers? _

Elsa looked down and walked along. And even when against her sane thoughts, she accepted the flower, his little blooming creations still managing to keep her in awe. 

* * *

"So where did we meet?" 

Jack looked at her in curiosity, asking yet another question to the woman beside him. Elsa, however, directed her gaze to the castle hall.

"One of the many slots of the castle, right before the fjord. I go there when something bothers me."

"Can't we go there? I'm bored."

"You're bored at this point?"

"You heard me."

She angrily frowned at him, though she noticed how Jack tried to hold back a laugh upon her reaction. Annoyed by his response, she stomped her feet and froze the floor underneath them, therefore making Jack slip in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" she said, yet Jack sheepishly smiled and apparently admired the icy floor instead. He softly snickered.

Now Jack didn't come off as annoying, but rather… unusual.

Moments later and despite Elsa's precautionary thoughts, there they stood, now outside of the castle walls, alongside the serene scenery of Arendelle's fjord. Elsa could see her face mirrored in the waters below, while the soft moss and the soil surrounded her icy heels, followed by the bare feet of Jack. A familiar breeze revolved around them, and both of them had easily recalled the night before.

This was the place where they met.

Away from the chatter of the halls, away from the stress and the endless echoes of her name. Elsa still adored Arendelle, the place she had grown up in, but at the same time, she knew all sorts of escapes. Not that she used them when she had locked herself behind a door, but who knows?

“You’re just like me,” Elsa spoke. “Now, tell me about yourself.”

Jack chuckled. “Me? There’s not much to tell.”

“I know there is at least something.” Elsa settled herself on the grass below, her right hand lightly tapping the soil, urging Jack to sit beside her. 

As the two winter spirits sat next to each other, Elsa couldn't help but notice how Jack fiddled with his wooden staff.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, pointing at the crook of the staff.

Jack glanced at her, seemingly caught off guard by the question. "I don't know," he simply replied, "I've always lived with it."

"Uh… what do you do with your powers? Are you supposed to be here?" she asked instead.

Jack's staff stroked the water of the fjord, tiny waves and droplets slightly reaching their toes. Some of the blobs froze midair as they splashed, turning into tiny ice crystals.

"I bring winter around the world. People hate me, people love me; I can't keep track of it. But I know I love what I do. There was this weird event, however, when the snow piled up around Norway and I swear I did not do any of that." He looked at her. "Wait, am I around Norway?"

"Um, yes." Elsa bit her lip. "That was my fault. That's a story for another time."

Because no, she didn't want to recall the time when she placed Arendelle in almost eternal winter, risking the lives of her people, and even froze the heart of her dear sister. Those memories, ones she wanted to forget.

Jack grinned. "I knew it! Anyway, I love what I'm doing since I see a lot of children's faces brightening at the sight of snowfall. You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I make ice sculptures at most, though. I don't control the weather."

"Except for that one time—"

"Don't remind me, Jack."

He gulped, yet there still remained a smile on his face. A reassuring grin perhaps. "Kids love what I do—it's fun. But after all those snowstorms and the endless snowball fights, I'm still a ghost; just an expression. Until now, I wonder how you can see me."

He sighed; his grin now turning into a forced smile.

"I'm all snowballs and fun times," he said, his gaze darted on the grass below. "That's all I am."

Those eyes of his, though Elsa could not see them directly—she could feel the longing and pain. Even if he smiled or laughed, she knew. And for a moment, she understood him.

"Isn't it getting dark already?" he said. "You should be back in the castle." 

Elsa knew he tried to brush it off. He trembled as he spoke but wouldn't admit anything. The sudden solemnity of their surroundings definitely caught them off guard. Blues and greys of their environment started to mean something else. "I—I'm sorry. I should go, I guess."

Jack snorted. "I'm fine, don't worry."

She understood in some way; secretly, she wanted to know more. But what was this all worth for? 

"I'm going back to the Enchanted Forest a week from now," she explained, her voice soft and full of concern. "Do you… do you want to come?"

Jack cleared his throat and looked at her. "I'll let you know, Snowflake."

This time, Elsa did not respond.

She found herself back in the castle, leaving Jack outside, though the thought of him wouldn't escape her mind. The cheerful and mischievous image of him turned into a bundle of melancholic moods from earlier, and at this point, she did not know what to feel for him. 

The castle walls did not echo any chatter, and only the wind could be heard at this point. Arendelle remained silent after the huge celebration of Anna and Kristoff's marriage; the night solemnly went on without an influx of disturbances. The rest of the kingdom might've agreed to keep Anna at bay, away from the stress from her Queenly duties, whilst Elsa needed her rest too, for being the wedding planner proved to be the hardest feat once she tried working it out by herself.

Dawn had not fallen yet, and it might be too early for Elsa to find her sleep, but she needed it. Luckily this time, she ended up being in her bedroom instead of the library; she had enough energy to know where she expected to be. 

One would easily admire how her room stayed clean after everything that had taken place. No one dared to mess with the bedsheets. She wearily blinked and huddled a pillow close to her face, yawning yet also groaning at the moments she kept on remembering. Even the scent of the grass reminded her of lots.

But something felt off. She saw a glimpse of a shadow. 

That familiar and annoying shadow—oh, she did not need to ask. Who knew that meant someone would stick around Arendelle for quite a while?

She cleared her throat.

"Uh, Jack?"


	3. impressions

**First Impressions**

_ She loved her family as she liked Jack; however, do they mix well together? _

* * *

Eight days. 

Looking down at her fingers, Elsa counted the days she had spent with her newfound friend, a mischievous winter spirit that soon learned how to make her smile as each day passed.

She recalled the night when Jack stopped by before she went to sleep, when he asked if he could meet her again someday ( _ possibly tomorrow? _ , he had told her). She chuckled and looked at him, a hand covering her mouth.  _ Of course,  _ she had replied,  _ of course, and why not? _

He'd drop by her window each morning, knocking first before entering the room. Sometimes the room felt like a winter wonderland, sometimes it didn't. Either way, Jack didn't mind. 

_ You know, I don't usually invite strangers into my room _ , she had said and laughed, her eyes glued to him and his stic—staff, actually. He had mockingly glanced back at her, a hand placed on his chest as he replied back,  _ why, am I still a stranger to you? _

To be fair, he had proven to be her new friend; someone who could understand.

She made friends with the Arendellians and the Northuldra, yes, but there was something about Jack that she couldn't comprehend.

And as each day passed, she would wonder what he does when he doesn't stay in Arendelle. The more she tried to understand him, the more she realized that he hadn't left the kingdom ever since they met. It sounded slightly concerning, actually, and really,  _ where did he even come from? _ He might be a "myth" told by people, but there must be a reason why he still stood beside her.

Myth, they say. Elsa would love to disagree, for she could prove that the tales a book had told deemed to be completely real. As crazy as it sounded, she surely did meet Jack Frost. 

"Morning, Snowflake."

Over and over, she wouldn't mind if he often returned and awakened her with the same phrase.

He'd make patterns of frost from the ground to the ceiling, bringing translucent bunnies, birds, and elf-like images to life. The figures bounced around the room and left Elsa in awe. Good times.

"Hey, uh, Elsa?"

Those hypnotic eyes of his, staring back at her melancholic ones, and the way the frost on his hoodie (oh, so that's what it's called) seemed to catch her attention every time, and how a simple wooden staff can make icy wonders—

"Elsa, are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" She shook her head and felt her cheeks heating up. "Good morning, Jack."

It took her 8 days to find herself admiring the work of Jack Frost. Just admiration. And definitely admiring  _ only  _ the work of Jack,  _ not _ the guy himself. Sure.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" he asked. "Olaf said breakfast is ready downstairs."

Elsa shook her head and looked down, trying her best not to ponder her thoughts over him for the rest of her day. In fact, she should be focusing on what to do once she returns to the forest. Greet the Northuldra and ask them what happened…

… they might see Jack, especially the spirits. He would be there with her the entire time, possibly asking her tons of questions before throwing a snowball at her face.

"I'm alright," she replied as she stood up and headed to her dresser. "Are you coming?"

She saw him stare at her in utter bewilderment, almost as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. He pulled his hood up, and who knows what expression he had underneath that cover.

"There? I, uh—" He sounded worried, considering how he shook in his position. "What?"

Elsa gulped, now bound to the realization that she had forgotten to clarify. She forced a smile. "To breakfast, Jack. Not—"

"Oh, sure. Yeah. Sorry." He walked to the door and kept his hood on, furthermore hiding his face.

She got herself dressed up for breakfast; not just for the meal, actually, but for departing the kingdom a few hours from now. Not that she wanted to, however.

Just as Anna, Elsa had a job to do; return to the forest and see if the other spirits are well, all while the Northuldra might chat with her or ask various things. She was set to leave Arendelle today, this being her last meal with her dear sister before heading back to the Enchanted Forest.

Jack accompanied her downstairs, though decided against joining her in entering the dining hall. All with a reason: Olaf could see Jack. Who knows what mess that could bring on its own.

Moments later, Elsa was left with her family and the savory breakfast their wonderful Arendellian chefs had prepared for them. Anna happily ate her food and so did Kristoff, though Olaf tried his best to eat; most of the food went through him. They chatted once in a while but mostly indulged in the flavors of their meal.

The younger sister turned her head towards Elsa and grinned, possibly about to ask something.

"Also, Elsa, may I know who's Jack?"

Elsa's eyes widened at the question, her hand almost dropping the utensil she held. Her soup became cold in a mere second and the drinks seemed as if they were freshly brought out of their cooling chamber. The room felt like winter in just five long seconds of silence.

She darted her gaze on Olaf, who happened to smile happily at the fork he held in his hands, ignoring the situation he brought them in. She cleared her throat.

Olaf looked at her innocently, and Elsa groaned in annoyance. Placing her spoon  _ gently _ back in the bowl and smiling  _ calmly _ at everyone in the room while placing her hands together  _ softly _ , she sighed and eventually glared at the snowman.

"You TOLD her?!"

"You only said I couldn't talk about Jack while we're eating." Olaf crossed his arms in response. "You never said I couldn't talk about him  _ after _ ."

Her mouth opened in shock; did Jack teach Olaf anything unnecessary, including  _ that _ ? 

"Since when did Anna know?" Elsa asked, kind of coming off as desperate, actually.

"I knew about him days ago and wanted to surprise you before you left," Anna responded, a hint of a teasing smile present on her face. "Don't be mad at Olaf. We want to know who you're with."

Elsa looked at her. "Why are you curious?"

"Who's this lucky man and how exactly did he make my not-so-interested-in-romance sister fall in love? I'm  _ very  _ curious."

"Anna, I'm  _ not _ in love."

"But Elsa—"

To Elsa's relief, Kristoff cleared his throat and joined in. "Hold on, who exactly is Jack?"

"Oh!" Olaf exclaimed, eager to answer. "Just imagine a handsome white-haired guy that constantly visits Elsa and has ice powers too! He makes her flowers and they fill her bedroom with lots of snow and they're having so much fun!"

Elsa buried her face in her hands. That definitely came out slightly wrong, because who knows what Anna had concluded from that response. 

"I swear, it's not what you think it is. There's nothing going on."

Anna and Kristoff gazed at her, completely baffled by Olaf's statements. Thankfully, Kristoff politely asked the snowman to leave the dining room and hang out with Sven for a while. After that, there was nothing but silence and a staring contest.

Elsa looked back at her now frozen soup; if she tried to flip that bowl, none of its content would probably spill. 

She'd rather stay in awkward silence than hear Anna ramble about unethical claims on Jack. 

Everything seemed fine, as far as she knew. 40 seconds of peace and tranquility, with no one's presence ever bothering her. They pretended as if nothing had taken place, their attention now darted at the food on their plates.

But then there came this voice.

"Um, Snowflake, I was just wondering if—"

Upon Jack's sudden arrival at the dining hall, Elsa could notice his discomfort from all the eyes that were staring back at him. However, he could still be invisible, right?  _ Right? _

Yet as she examined Anna's expression, she knew everything would go downhill from there.

"What did you just call her?" Anna asked, because no, she won't be looking anywhere else anytime soon, Elsa figured. She saw Jack pause for a while, wearing the same exact expression as her—pure confusion and disbelief. Both spirits bore an identical question, though primarily inquired by him this time, "I… you can see me?"

"No, no, wait. Answer the question." Anna stood up from her seat and kept her gaze on him. "Did you just call my sister, er,  _ Snowflake? _ "

Jack looked at Elsa, his eyes begging her to let him out of the situation. In return, Elsa shrugged and bit her lip, confirming that she didn't exactly know what to do. And to be fair, how could Anna be able to see him anyway?

"—I'm talking to  _ Olaf! _ " Jack sheepishly smiled. "I definitely was talking to Olaf, the snowman, your Majesty. My bad."

Well, that took a different turn.

"But Olaf just went—"

Before Anna could properly respond, Elsa waved her hand and forced a grin. "Oh, hi!" she happily greeted. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for Olaf?"

"I—" She knew Jack wouldn't admit it, but he definitely found his own explanation quite strange. He balanced his staff on his shoulder, one hand supporting the wooden staff, and the other slightly pointed to Elsa. "I was, actually. Where is he?"

Anna's eyes widened. "Wait, hold on. Did you just give a snowman a nickname?"

"And you own a talking snowman?" Jack retorted.

Elsa placed a hand on her forehead. "Jack—"

Anna let out an audible gasp and sat back down on her seat. Elsa noticed that her sister covered her mouth, probably hiding her grin. "So he IS Jack? Well, to be fair, he looks quite handsome. Just kind of annoying."

"You're right."  _ Very annoying, in fact.  _ If only Anna knew how much he had bothered Elsa, especially when she should be focusing on everything else.

However, her younger sister only snorted at the response. "So, handsome indeed."

Elsa paused, her mind cluelessly trying to process her sister's statement. She furrowed her eyebrows, the ticking of the clock echoing in her mind, the sound of Anna's voice replaying a couple of times before her eyes eventually widened. "Wait, no, that's not what I—"

"Don't take it back, sis."

Anna forcefully covered her mouth and tried to contain her laughter. 

Given a few seconds later and said sister succeeded in calming herself down, though that teasing grin never left her face. "Elsa, don't be like those stories I've read wherein the couple becomes so complicated because the girl thinks she doesn't deserve the boy even though they both need each other."

Elsa blinked. Twice. "Wait, what?"

"Also the girl keeps treating the boy as if they were only "friends" even though everyone else knows the truth, and everyone knows that couple is the most perfect couple. Said couple doesn't know about it, though. Apparently."

"Anna, that's oddly specific."

"I know right? It sounds like you in some way. I can feel it."

That did not make sense to Elsa at all. Surely her sister seemed to forget what had happened throughout the years in just a brink of another white-haired ice being like her.

"Jack and I are not a couple," she clarified, her voice hoarse and obviously tired of all the claims bombarded at her.

Her sister groaned. "And there goes the story."

"Where did you even read that?"

Anna huffed, seemingly offended by the response. "You're not the only one who visits the library, Elsa. What do you think I've done all those years?"

Elsa shrugged. Anna had a point, but at the same time, she didn't. She turned her head to face Jack; he must've had a good reason to come here and embarrass her in the middle of their breakfast. Or he went here to mess with her while she ate and apparently things didn't go the way they both expected it to be. 

"Now, what were you wondering about?" she asked him, a stern look present on her face.

Jack immediately looked at her, almost ecstatic yet also dumbfounded, she figured. She knew he had only forced a smile amongst their dire situation.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about an icy horse waiting outside the castle. And why, you may ask?" He paused, not expecting a response. "Because that thing  _ tried to drown me! _ "

"We could be friends," Kristoff commented. Anna cleared her throat in response.

Given Jack's explanation, Elsa sighed in relief. "The Nokk is here. I'll fix some things and might change my clothes aga—" her sister's grin definitely grew bigger, "Anna, what now?"

"Or you just want to hang out with Jack. Seriously, what did Olaf mean by making snow in the—"

"Anna."

"Sorry, you can go now."

* * *

One by one, the castle staff and the citizens of Arendelle bid their former queen goodbye; a group of children gifted her a bouquet of roses while everyone waved their hands in farewell. 

The Nokk lowered its head, waiting for Elsa to hop on and travel back in the Forest. After a quick hug from her family (and another longer one coming from none other than Anna), she finally rode the water horse and found herself moving above the clear fjord. 

Elsa didn't want to risk anyone seeing Jack, so he followed her tracks and flew with her once she deemed to be out of sight of the Arendellians.

And there they went.

Soon, the two winter spirits reached the Enchanted Forest—correction, the Snow Queen and her  _ unlikely and troubled also-has-ice-powers companion _ stood by the four stones representing the four spirits.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

His wooden staff pointed at "the pile of rocks with eyes" nearby, as he had called them; Elsa figured he must've seen them as an enemy. The rocks, however, looked back at him in dismay.

"What are they?" He questioned, his voice rough as he spoke. "What do they want?"

Elsa sighed and walked over the rocky giants. "Jack, no, they're my friends." She raised her hand and a giant lowered its head, leaving Jack in confusion and awe. "Meet the Earth Giants, one of the four spirits."

"And they're not here to kill me?"

"What are you even talking about?"

The giants, taken aback by Jack's statement, grumbled and looked at him. Jack flinched once he noticed the glare of the rocky figures.

Elsa shook her head at the giants. "No, no, he's a friend. This is Jack Frost." 

The earth spirits quickly moved backward, almost as if his name rang a bell. Jack still held his staff in defense, though slightly loosened its grip once the giants backed away. 

"Let's go, Jack," Elsa reminded. "There's still so much left to explore."

Elsa decided not to confront the Northuldra unless her companion completely learned about all the four spirits in the Forest. If Jack couldn't deal with them, then he didn't deserve to be in the Enchanted Forest in the first place.

Their next stop relied on a salamander and his everlasting love of snow.

"This is Bruni, the fire spirit."

Jack's eyes widened the second he saw the spirit, muttering a silent  _ awww _ once Bruni looked back at him, his googly eyes focused on the two winter spirits. Bruni smiled. "He's… adorable."

He reached out his hand and the little salamander hopped in glee, though Bruni's fiery back found itself resting onto Jack's palms.

" _ OW! _ "

"Don't drop him!" Elsa warned and held his hands in place. "That means he likes you."

Jack scoffed as he looked away from Bruni, hiding his uncomfortable expression while muttering curses under his breath. "That means he wants to burn me to death," he said.

Bruni went in the pocket of his hoodie, his head popping out and his mouth forming a huge grin. He licked his eyeball. 

"I take everything back. He really is adorable," he commented.

"I told you that means he likes you."

He glanced at her, his signature smirk embedded on his face. His eyes no longer focused on Bruni and now on herself, Elsa felt the breeze around her grow colder. He chuckled and slightly leaned forward, blurting, "and I like you too."

Elsa's jaw dropped, his reply leaving the both of them in awkward silence. It took him a second to realize what he had said.

"I  _ mean _ — _ Bruni _ —"

The salamander then crawled onto his shoulder, resting on the hood of his clothing. Both Jack and Elsa had to force Bruni out of the hood; Elsa whispered to the spirit and Jack wondered if an animal could comprehend what she had been saying, actually. Bruni ended up in a snowbank made by the winter spirits themselves, while they ran hopefully without anyone's notice.

After their encounter with Bruni, they headed deep into the forest, now surrounded by trees yet still anonymous to the Northuldra. 

"Gale, this is Jack."

"Oh, I know Gale. I usually just call it the wind." He clarified. "Hey wind, we're friends, right?"

The spirit, in turn, revolved around Jack, at first playfully sending leaves to him, and then lifting Jack a  _ few  _ feet up in the air, upside down and his staff left on the floor. Elsa laughed despite herself, the sight of Jack wobbling in the air deemed too amusing for her own good.

The other winter spirit struggled in midair, aggressively waving his arms and kicking his feet back and forth. He flipped and tumbled, his whole body still left afloat by a huge mass of wind as he groaned in frustration.

"PUT ME DOWN."

And the wind straight up dropped him.

Elsa looked at him, restraining herself from a quick chuckle, and offered a hand. "I'm so sorry, I'm guessing Gale  _ really  _ likes you."

"Very funny," he mumbled, laying down on the floor, his head facing the soil. He scooted over his left, unable to stand up. "So when your spirits like being with me, they decide to kill me?"

"I don't know."

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to be able to fly again," he said and picked up his staff.

Elsa laughed again. "Just stand up already," she said and offered her hand once again, this time accepted immediately by Jack. He forced himself up, accompanied by Elsa's strength and the wind. Wait, why did Gale suddenly—

The next  _ not-so-right _ thing Elsa knew was that Jack's face was a few inches away from hers, and that the wind kept swirling around them. Also, they remained stuck in place.

Jack nervously smiled. "Uh, hi."

"Hello," Elsa replied shakily.

Given seconds later and Gale finally let them go, with Elsa holding his hand and dragging Jack away from the tall trees.

She expected him to leave after all that had taken place. He could've flown away and left her alone in the Forest. Even when they've spent their time together in the castle for a week, he could've easily been irritated by the spirits and decided to flee from all potential disasters he might face. But no, he still followed her tracks.

Elsa walked by a body of water, clear and fresh, the rocks and fish kept visible under the waves crashing by the shore. "Here lies the Nokk. You already knew him on our way here."

And lastly, they arrived alongside the water spirit, the first one Jack had met. Elsa guessed that their first encounter didn't go well that he had to enter the dining hall as she ate, and from that moment onward, hell broke loose.

"One question, does he like drowning people?"

Jack protectively gripped on his staff once the Nokk had shown its full appearance, its translucent body observing its surroundings.

"He only accepts people pure of heart. People say he senses lies, I believe," Elsa explained from the top of her head. The water horse sprinkled a tiny bit of water at Jack, though his hair seemed to be purely wet at this point. His toes, now buried in the sand, sunk deeper as more droplets of water arrived at him. Elsa covered her mouth.

"Well which one do I admit?" he said, looking back at the horse. "The fact that I'm seriously creeped out right now?"

She wanted to laugh at his objection, but knew that it might sound disrespectful. Jack sounded like he desperately needed an answer and she made sure to respect that.

Nokk continued to splash water at him, this time slightly more than the one earlier.

"It wasn't that one? What now?"

The horse glared at him ( _ a horse can glare?,  _ Jack whispered to her) and sprinkled another set of droplets at him. Jack pouted.

"You're kidding, right?" he said, though upon seeing the water horse's expression, he must've realized that the spirit could read his mind even as an animal. In response, Nokk neighed and kicked water in his direction. "Okay, you're scaring me—ALRIGHT."

The Nokk nudged Jack to where she stood, while Jack mumbled to the horse's ear, a hand forming a fist and the other tightly gripping on a wooden staff. The horse… laughed. Sort of.

Elsa wondered at what Jack could've been hiding from her. What could've she fallen for?

"I like y—" He cut himself off to mumble something Elsa couldn't comprehend— "Your forest! I like your forest. And the horse. Yeah."

Instead of sending another wave, Nokk looked at Jack in pure desperation and disappointment, and for a horse, the spirit pulled it off quite well. Almost as if he plainly didn't want to deal with Jack anymore, but to be honest, he really was a handful. 

If Elsa could admit, he messed with her supposed rest after her sister's wedding. None of her plans involved another winter spirit and a water horse arguing over something she couldn't understand. But then again, she found him to be pleasing to be with, yet she didn't know why. As always, she blankly stared at their current situation and everything messily unfolded.

"Look, the trees are amazing, okay? You're a great water horse. Is that enough?"

Said water spirit continued to splash water at him, yet instead of angrily confronting him, he neighed in glee. Elsa could feel the horse's eager approach, so he apparently liked compliments? 

And he… happily wanted to drown Jack?

Why did the Nokk suddenly switch between two opposing moods so quickly?

" _ FINE _ ."

Jack was obviously exasperated, but Elsa couldn't help but laugh loudly at his annoyance. She mentally begged that no one could ever hear her; even Anna knew how rare it could be to catch her laugh this noisily.

The Nokk continued to straddle him and drag him to the outrageous water right next to the both of them, and she didn't seem to mind.

In the middle of his battle within the waves, he heard him blurt out an unexpected statement.

"Fine! I like you, Elsa!"

She felt her heart sink.

Upon hearing the words come out of his mouth, Elsa halted her giddy laughter, suddenly anxious and caught off guard, her hands now shakily hidden behind her back. She gulped. 

“I like you, alright?" he continued, now finally ending up at the shoreline. "Now would this, er, water horse stop already?”

"Jack," Elsa called.

She lent him a hand as he ruffled his wet hair, and when he eventually looked back at her, the rest of his body seemed to be entirely frozen in place. He smiled shyly and buried his face back in the sand, and she could've sworn she heard him cuss under his cover.

Clutching his hoodie, she huddled him close and lightly kissed his cheek. She smiled to herself, and without hesitation, Elsa whispered,

“I like you too.”


	4. mysteries

**Mysteries**

_ On a boring day, two winter spirits tried to unlock the secrets of the Enchanted Forest. _

* * *

The trees danced at the breath of their first morning; the leaves flew and fell onto the grassy soil below, mirrored in the many lakes that reflected the soft sunlight. The airy breeze and the cackling of fire from a distance, the moist ground, and the tiny droplets of water, all in unity bringing peace and stability to the entire land, accompanied by the happy chatter of the people it protected.

This used to be her mother's humble abode, the place she'd wake up to. No doors to knock, none of those fancy palace gowns and overly furnished bedrooms. Happily living life facing its natural gifts, almost leaving everything else forgotten.

The Enchanted Forest used to be a tale her parents had told, more of something no one considered real—like a myth, perhaps. Something too bizarre to even believe.

But so is Jack. 

He'd only be found written in the library, hidden among the plethora of stories and information transcribed in each book. Yet now, she learned that he could also be found outside the pages of old paper, his blue eyes staring back at hers, the man himself standing right in front of the Snow Queen. He came to be subtly different from the myth she knew. He was supposed to be more of an ancient myth bound by a tragic fate.

Elsa definitely didn't expect herself to meet another winter spirit, and moreover, see said spirit boast…  _ fish _ , out of all things. 

"Aha!" Jack shouted, satisfied by his own work. "Snowflake, look! I got fish!"

He held it in his hand, proudly showing off the dead animal he managed to catch. Though surely he caught it by freezing the lake first (very obvious from afar; everyone would be blaming her for this), Elsa still smiled and clapped.

"Jack, I'm impressed," she said, a hand placed over her mouth in almost fake surprise. Jack laughed and absentmindedly threw the animal back in the frozen water behind him. 

Three days had passed since they arrived in the forest and surely Jack seemed to be happy as ever. He'd freeze the vines and flowers or stand atop the trees; he'd wake Elsa by shaking her lightly or throwing a snowball at her face. For the other spirits, however, it became quite the contrary of being happy. 

Ever since she met Jack, everything went crazier than expected. She hadn't approached the Northuldra yet, never seen or talked to them. She spent the entirety of her days with Jack and even she didn't know why. 

"So, any plans for today?"

"I don't know. Probably none."

Meet the Northuldra, ask them anything, try to comprehend more about the forest. And yet Elsa still assured him that she had no schedule to follow.  _ Huh, weird _ . 

"Let's go for another walk then?" Jack offered. Elsa smiled at him and nodded.

The two winter spirits walked around the forest while still maintaining anonymity among the Northuldra. Bruni found them and climbed onto Jack's shoulder, later hiding in his hood, while Gale always accompanied them wherever they went. Who knows what else lies in the forest?

* * *

"I heard this lady say that there are random slots around the forest—" Jack said, almost like he tried to recount his day vividly while not understanding a single bit— "and we should be careful."

"I'm sure you don't practice 'careful', Jack," Elsa teased. He laughed. 

"I am well aware of that."

Jack walked backward while smiling to himself, his arms open wide as he looked at her. A determined grin on his face, he still wobbled as he walked with Elsa laughing at his behavior. "Let's be carEFUL—"

But then again, who said Jack always followed precautions?

He tumbled, falling down in an odd hole that not even Elsa had heard of. She peeked at the rather large opening, dark and deep, yet Jack's huffs could be heard from where she stood. He didn't call out her name or ask for help, and Elsa kept looking back into the darkness he had fallen into, none of them muttering anything.

A part of her definitely felt concerned, yet another reminded her of Jack's mischievous personality. 

She then heard a muffled gasp from Jack and she could feel her heart beating rapidly. A murmur and the sound of rocks later, her companion spoke.

"Elsa! Do you know what this is?"

"No, Jack, what are you—"

A small diamond object popped out of the hole, rolling over next to Elsa. Pink and fragile, it glowed once she held it in her hands, reflecting its light to the dark void in front of her.

"It's a… crystal?" she replied, loud enough for Jack to hear. Quiet enough for everyone else to ignore.

"Come here, there's lots of them!"

Elsa cleared her throat. "But Jack—"

"You do know I can fly, right?"

She mentally slapped her forehead for missing that one fact about him; no wonder Jack didn't panic when he fell down in an anonymous hole. And she could've sworn she heard him slightly laughing or gasping yet in glee. 

"This hole isn't even that deep," Jack said as the crook of his staff reached Elsa's level, another crystal attached to its end. "And I'll catch you." 

Elsa nervously laughed at the statement, further clutching the crystal in hand. "You're kidding."

"I'm not, Elsa. Trust me." She couldn't see him among the dense blackness of the cave, though could hear his sincerity. Yet still nothing she'd easily believe, knowing Jack's behavior. "Please."

She continued staring at the abyss, her doubts increasing as each second passed. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Trust me," he repeated. Clearly, she could hear his voice, which meant that Jack's commonly mischievous tactics didn't lead to a miraculous accident. With that in mind, and upon recalling that she had nothing much to do, she sighed.

And eventually, she jumped in.

"Just tru—oh,  _ hi. _ "

Elsa landed safely at the bottom of the hole—a surprise, really—and Jack caught her in his arms with no fail. Nothing she'd expect. Despite the dense darkness of the entrance of the cavern, there remained glowing crystals identical to the spirits' symbols, all shining in soft purples or pinks dashed with a tiny bit of blue. Though it caught their attention and they easily admired the crystals, Jack forgot to mention how cramped and tight the cave came to be. 

Therefore Jack's face was inches away from hers and she couldn't help but gulp at the sudden realization. Also, he held her in his arms tightly, not letting go even after bringing her to their destination. She cleared her throat.

"Uh, Jack."

"Yes?"

He looked at her, his eyes deliberately showing utter concern. Elsa could feel the air around her heat up the slightest.

"You… you can let me go now, right?" she asked, her voice shaking as she spoke. 

Jack immediately dropped her and she knew his hands trembled before letting her go. She let out a soft laugh before admiring the view next to her. Why she laughed, she did not certainly know. Brushing it off, she picked up one of the purple crystals, tiny in size yet glowed the most. Almost the size of her thumb, smaller than Bruni, of course. 

"They're beautiful," she muttered, her eyes darted on the little crystal. "Haven't seen them before."

"How long have you been here, exactly?" Jack inquired, and noticing Elsa's quite-taken-aback look, he sheepishly smiled. "Did that sound weird? I'm just curious."

"A few months, and that doesn't mean I know everything about this forest," Elsa explained. "I have been told that there are so many mysteries hidden behind those trees, this being just one of them. I've heard of some, but this is the only one that isn't unfortunate." 

Jack closed his eyes and took a huge breath. "And doesn't mention death."

"Jack!"

"What, you'll never know!" he retorted. "I've heard of stories when everyone dies or something. People that have gone through drama, yada yada. And then it's mostly inaccurate."

She raised an eyebrow. "So... Jack Frost, tell me your story. How many deaths?"

"Nothing that I can remember, Snowflake," he said, his staff making its way to the edge of the cavern, freezing a portion of the crystal from that side. 

Elsa looked at him in concern. "But there  _ are  _ deaths?"

"Not really. Maybe I am the dead one," he replied.

She continued looking around the odd presence of crystals around them, wondering why and how they formed in a place like this. 

Jack looked back at her, a flower made of crystals now in his hands. He grinned as he carefully froze the crystals in place, then placed the creation in Elsa's hair. Once the flower found its place in soft strands of platinum blonde, Elsa poked it gently, examining it with her hand.

"You're fond of flowers, aren't you?" she asked him. Jack shrugged in return.

He placed his hand over hers, both hands cupping the crystalline blossom on her hair. "No,  _ you're  _ fond of the flowers."

Elsa looked at him in confusion. "You think so?"

"Why are you asking me?" He laughed, fazed by Elsa's question. His staff in hand, he poked the flower and froze it again, securing it once more in its place. "You accept them either way. And they're pretty too, you gotta admit."

"You're really good at it, Jack," she complimented. The flowers were absolutely lovely. 

They looked at each other a moment longer, their hands remained on the flower. She could feel her surroundings heat up even more, nothing she would've noticed as she accustomed herself to keeping cool in a warm environment. This heat sort of seemed… different. 

Good different. No, awkward different. She couldn't even find herself away from his blue eyes, and at that moment, she froze in her position. 

"The flowers look like they were made for you," he intertwined his hands with hers, "in a good way."

"Uh, is there a bad way?"

He looked up for a second. "In a funeral kind of way?"

"Oh, right." 

Even Jack's slightly out-of-place response made sense. Was her day turning crazier as each minute passed? Or was her face turning red? Elsa wanted to bury her face into her hands; the latter seemed truer and Jack seemed to notice. And to add to that, she felt him move closer to her, as if the cavern itself wasn't already too tight for their own good. "If your sister saw you like this, what would she say?" 

"She'd murder you with questions first. We'll both suffer, Jack." 

Jack laughed and backed away, letting go of the flower he had placed on Elsa's hair, but his hands still held hers. "So you do know what your face looks like right now."

Her eyes glancing on their hands, Elsa forced a smile. "Of course I do. But it's none of your business."

And just as she thought Jack accepted her statement, he let out a tiny whisper. "Adorable."

"What did you say?" She pulled her hand from his grip, placing it over her distressed head. Shards of ice sprung from the ground next to Jack, all made intentionally by Elsa. 

He nervously laughed. "Nothing." 

She sighed, crossing her arms and facing away from Jack. She didn't dislike him; clearly the opposite if she came to look at him again. Shifting her position, she then only realized that she had almost pinned Jack in place due to her ice. She flicked her hand, the former ice now disappearing in a blink of an eye. Jack gasped in surprise.

"How did you do that?" He indeed had powers like hers. She didn't know why he would be clueless about unfreezing his own ice. 

"You… can't?"

"Teach me your ways and I'll teach you  _ my  _ ways."

"Your ways of what?"

"Getting around things to get what I want."

"And what do you want?"

He tapped his feet, a hint of a smirk sneaking on his face. " _ You _ ."

Elsa stared at him,  _ conceal, don't feel, conceal _ —

"You… tell me what you want!" He jumped, smiling brightly at her confused expression. "That's definitely what I meant."

They, in slight discomfort, stood in their positions, and Elsa definitely heard herself mutter curses in her mind. Not something anyone could claim they witnessed; if there existed anyone known from being regal and serious, it would be her. Zero records of hearing her say nasty remarks.

"Are we staying here?" he asked her, breaking the silence while fidgeting with his staff and freezing the little crystals one by one.

She nudged him away from the glowing crystals. "Of course not."

Elsa looked up and gladly still found the light of day outdoors. She expected to be crushed by a rock or greeted by Gale and whirled both of them at some point, but nothing terrible happened. 

"Now, where do we go?"

"Bring us out of here first."

Jack nodded once she spoke, no extra reaction, no anything. He eagerly wanted to get out of the cave, and she knew that if they stayed, they might get stuck in place. Yet Elsa had to constantly remind herself that she couldn't stay by his side forever.

Wait, why did she want to stay beside him? She didn't understand her own feelings either, yet his presence did make her days slightly… confusing. And also happier.  _ Wait, what? _

He carried and flew her back up, her arms hugging his figure tightly; Jack could barely breathe. 

"To the Dark Sea, Jack."

He tried to inhale. "To the  _ what? _ "

"Just follow what I say," she told him, loosening her grip. "And it isn't bad just because it's dark. Yes, it's unsafe at times, but it'll be fine. Go forward."

Jack didn't protest against her and did what he had been told. Elsa kept holding onto him, and even though Gale could easily pick her up and possibly cause her to fly on her own, it soothed her in a way. The cloth of Jack's hoodie felt comfortable, and his hair—she closed her eyes.

The Dark Sea proved to be dangerous to everyone who dared to cross it, and sadly, it is believed to have taken the lives of Elsa's parents. But though it reminded Elsa of memories she'd rather not recall, it made her feel stronger and safer. She never planned on returning to this place anytime soon, but the waves and its surroundings felt like an unworldly home. 

There she once again stood, this time not glaring at the large waves, but smiling at them like a new beginning. A soft smile sneaking on her lips, she sighed and met these waters while clutching on Jack's clothing. 

Jack immediately admired the rocky sand and froze the next incoming wave. As far as she knew, he disliked hanging with the Nokk again, yet the water seemed to please him anyway. To be fair, the water was enjoyable, and even her family loved stopping by a shoreline. Especially Olaf. 

"So, uh, how did you find me?" Elsa asked, distracting Jack from his playful behavior next to the sea. He didn't turn around when he had been given the question, though she knew he listened. 

"Mostly when I was spreading winter all over the place," he said, the water below and next to him turning to ice. "And then I got bored."

Elsa sat right next to him and hoped he didn't mind. "Bored? Don't you have anywhere to go?" 

"Not really. I'm just Jack Frost, a myth. No one sees me." His staff gently poked the already icy floor and sent icicles around them. Elsa listened, unfazed by what he had done.

"We do. Back in the castle and even here," she pointed out and placed her hand over his. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone always walked through me, Elsa. Outside this place, I'm just an expression and no one would know I was there. So when you saw me, I didn't know what to do." He suddenly laughed to himself. "Flowers? Yeah, sure, that might work. I guessed. I don't know."

Elsa sadly smiled at him, clueless of a response. She faced melancholic Jack once again, an almost forgotten side of him. He continued freezing water droplets; Elsa figured he was fond of them in a way. 

"Look, I didn't mean to make this awkward—"

Elsa shook her head. "No, Jack, you didn't." 

"Let's just talk about something else," he said, a grin now presented on his face. "You remember when I met the water horse, right?" 

"... yes?" The image of his face next to hers kept flashing on her mind, how his cheeks turned purplish (something she found rather odd, honestly), and how the Nokk almost drowned them in water afterward. 

He looked at her, slightly determined, perhaps. "Is there a chance that I might get ano—"

"No."

"Okay." 

_ … not yet,  _ she mentally noted.

The two winter spirits continued sharing each other's thoughts, something they had simply done on a daily basis for the past week. Today, however, they settled in front of the sea. She listened attentively at his words, meddling in his voice and its peaceful melody—she gulped. 

"What's that?" he asked, a hand pointed at a small island from afar. Lone and cold, surrounded by its outrageous waters and guarded by the Nokk.

Elsa easily recognized it from afar. “Oh, that? That's Ahtohallan.”

His staff placed on the rocky sand of the shore, he leaned his face forward facing the island, looking at it in curiosity. There seemed to be a sense of familiarity in those eyes, yet something Elsa couldn't verify. 

“We should go there.”

“Well, Jack—”

Though she wanted to continue her talk, she yawned heavily, something neither of them expected. Also, huh, those cheeks of Jack…?

She assumed he looked at her in disbelief, for the sun still kept shining in their eyes and in no way could she be sleepy at this point. Even combined with the already darkened essence of the sea, the light remained visible to both of them. She felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes now directed on Jack. 

"Elsa, we should go back to—"

"No… not yet. Too early." She ignored his concern and looked back at Ahtohallan, though she felt her body relax at the feeling of Jack's arm around her shoulder. Nothing she'd admit, of course. 

He opened his mouth to speak, yet Elsa yawned again, a hand placed all over her face. Jack seemed to have halted himself and didn't say anything.

She could feel his muted laughter and how he cautiously pulled her close, yet Elsa didn't say anything, almost as if she didn't mind. She'd easily call herself crazy at this point, opposite to her now drooping eyes and continuous yawning. 

Elsa, now too sleepy to know where she ended up leaning onto, eventually fell asleep in his arms.

The real mystery was  _ them _ . __


	5. smiles

**Smiles**

_ The Northuldra were fun to talk with, and Jack couldn't find his staff. _

* * *

Her eyes closed, she laughed heartily, snuggling with the comfortable pillow she squeezed tight in her arms. She could smell the salty breeze and hear the ruffling of the leaves, her pillow moving slightly to the left whenever she heard a wave crash unto her imaginary shore. She felt a hand brush her hair, soon followed by a tiny groan.

She laughed again and the hand stopped by her ear, only to move around and go through her platinum blonde strands once again. She heard a voice next to her pillow; no, it came from the object itself. Wait, that's  _ not _ how the world works... 

'Wake, wake." She could barely progress the voice but might understand a word or two. She attempted to roll over the other side yet couldn't find the strength to bring her pillow with her, one that she suddenly held dear. Had she been hugging a rock?  _ No, no, too light for a rock. _

A hand held her shoulder and shook it gently, while the same voice spoke a handful of sentences ranging from mellow request to almost anger-driven confusion. "Elsie…?"

She frowned, clutching the cloth of her pillow, threatening to rip it apart. This time she heard a loud gasp in return, mostly of ache.

"Hey,  _ ELSA! _ "

She groaned, mumbling in her half-awake sense. "I can hear you, but I won't."

She then felt two hands shaking her entire body, though it did not force her awake. A few more shakes and she heard noises led by a familiar voice, "Snowflake, just... please wake up." 

The pillow was Jack. The hand was his. The voice definitely came from him. 

And yet she did not fret. 

"Oh, uh. Good morning." She brought herself up and sat beside him, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her head tilted to Jack's direction, about to dive headfirst into his figure once again, but he caught her sleepy head and placed her back up. 

Jack snickered, his hands fixed on her shoulders. "You must be used to me now." 

"Actually, yeah." She finally managed to see him, the surroundings as well. Morning and still by the Dark Sea. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It depends," he said and shrugged. "Now, do we explore the forest and talk to people, will I face the other spirits again and possibly die, or are we gonna stay here in each other's arms and cuddle?" 

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Upon hearing the third option, I'm gonna say it's the second." 

"Huh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

She looked up at the sky, trying to distract herself from the thoughts of the third statement. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Let's check up on the Northuldra. I should be talking to them instead of talking to you…"

"Not my fault that you find me alluring," he teased as he patted her head, though his other hand remained on her shoulder. 

She scoffed. "You're not alluring." 

"Say it again."

She looked back at Jack and saw him smirking at her, a flirtatious grin present on his face. 

Yes, he did look handsome. Yes, the way he looked at her could make any girl drool. Yes, Elsa liked him. But yes, she did spend a portion of her life trying to hide her feelings. 

"You're not alluring," she repeated.

Jack tried to keep his current expression but ended up staring back at her with a forced smile.

She laughed at his response and pushed his arms away. As she stood up to see a great view of the sea in front of her, Nokk appeared above its raging waters, almost ecstatic to see that Elsa had woken up. A quick breeze revolved around her, mostly Gale reminding her of the spirit's existence.

Jack and Elsa always had their moments. Nothing that they could notice right away, of course, whether or not someone else intervened. 

"Also, how are we still by the Dark Sea?" Elsa asked, turning her head to see Jack picking up his staff. He pushed himself up and began to stand beside Elsa as he answered the question. 

"You… you think I know the way around here?"

Elsa crossed her arms. "You can fly."

"And the people around here will see you floating in thin air. Gale can  _ and will _ mess with me. I can't carry you with my noodle arms." 

"Your noodle  _ what? _ "

"Nothing." 

She didn't know what that meant but simply brushed it off. Looking around while drowned in her thoughts of meeting with the Northuldra again, Elsa held his hand ( _ did he just flinch— _ ) and pulled him with her, leading them to the trees. Again.

* * *

"Jack,  _ stay here _ . I need to talk to someone."

He looked at her, quite offended by her choice of words. "You'll leave me alone?"

"I wouldn't want to risk another conversation going the same way as the one we faced in Arendelle. And yes, it was when you entered the room while we were eating and  _ Anna saw you _ ."

He pouted. "Fine. Just come back."

Elsa let out a teasing smile despite herself, his expression deemed adorable. "Miss me already?"

Instead of her expected mischievous reply from Jack, she saw a winter spirit looking down at his feet shyly. She checked again and confirmed that the guy in front of her was, indeed, Jack Frost. 

"Hm… maybe." He tapped the crook of his staff twice unto her nose, which caught her off guard. "You know what, just go ahead. Bye, Snowflake."

She placed a finger on her nose before she waved her hand. "Huh, bye." 

Her heart pounded and her feet ached as she walked further, an inner feeling of confusion almost taking her away. She did rest well, she could remember falling asleep in the afternoon and now waking up in the morning. Long nap, actually… or so she believed.

Elsa didn't feel tired, just rather stunned. She didn't feel like herself, the usual serious aura of hers not taking over this time. She felt lighter but the thought of it drained her a little. 

She found the people she should be talking to nearby the encampment of the Northuldra. They looked at her as she walked, seemingly relieved of her arrival. Looking back, Elsa didn't find a sign of Jack anywhere, the stress at the back of her mind finally coming to a halt. Stress that she did not recognize or understand. 

A few moments later and in front of her stood Yelena and Honeymaren. 

Once she arrived, Honeymaren quickly embraced her, eager to throw questions while still remaining calm. She, later on, broke away from the hug. 

Yelena smiled. "Hello, Elsa."

"It's nice to see you again, Yelena."

Elsa brought her hands together, maintaining regal posture as she talked to them. Nothing she'd ever done during the past week because of Jack. But to be fair, she didn't miss being serious. 

"So, where have you been?" 

She had feared that question the moment she decided to meet with the Northuldra again. 

"I… I needed some sort of break." Luckily Elsa managed to come up with an excuse instantly without making the situation any awkward. "Even after a week of rest back in Arendelle, I couldn't handle it. My sister was finally married and I just didn't understand any of my emotions." 

Honeymaren stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at Elsa in assurance. "It's alright. If you need more time, just tell us."

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. Thank you," Elsa replied, her shoulders relaxing as they bought her reply. She took a step back, almost slipping yet she steadied herself gracefully (like she always does). 

She maintained a peaceful look and asked a question. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing much, really," Yelena responded. She didn't sound wrong, the forest usually had its mess here and there, though most were completely ordinary. "Everyone was actually happy to know that you were celebrating your sister's marriage. Also, the children wanted to come."

Elsa flinched. "I'm really sorry, I would've—"

Upon hearing her statement, Yelena laughed. "No, Elsa, it's fine. We understand that guests are difficult to handle. The spirits need company."

Knowing that there seemed no point in arguing back, Elsa decided to look down at her hands. She felt speechless, accompanied by a hint of oblivion, and dashed with some anxiety. After having to talk to people from kingdom to kingdom and with the Arendellians back then as queen, she couldn't believe how she lost all that skill just from being dethroned. But did it even matter anymore?

Her thoughts were cut off by Yelena clearing her throat. Elsa looked back up. 

"Though we noticed this little…  _ twig _ that all the other spirits kept sending to us. There's ten of these shapes," she explained.

She opened up her palm to reveal a little stick, brittle and tiny. Elsa felt her entire body shake in fear; the little thing looked exactly like Jack's wooden staff. She blinked quickly, trying her best to ease the hint of worry that slowly built its way back to her.

"Does it mean anything?" Yelena added. Elsa guessed she noticed her shift of mood. 

"It—no, I have no,  _ no _ idea what that is."

Again, the twig looked like a tiny replica of Jack's staff. She didn't know if she should be delighted or worried about its existence. Her entire mind began to be bombarded by tons of questions, most of which she could not answer. She hoped for a distraction, but what else could she do when her only escape was Jack himself? A quick breeze of the air, she would take anything to forget— 

"What a wonderful day. Warmer. Finally," they heard someone speak. 

The trio looked at their surroundings as they tried to recognize the source of the noise. The cracking of leaves and the sound of soil led them to… oh, Honeymaren's brother. 

_ "Yes, it is nice. The lake isn't frozen over all of a sudden this time, right?"  _ he continued, now speaking for the reindeer beside him. 

Elsa didn't know if she should thank him or ask him about his statement. 

"Now keep quiet, will ya?"

_ "I have a friend called Jelifisour." _

"Yes, we'll take Jelifi-something to the beaches soon, whoever that is. For now, shush."

This guy closely acted like Kristoff, just slightly, er, weirder? She watched as he picked up a carrot from his bag by his side as he continued,  _ "The thing is... I'm so hungry, Ryder, stop listening to the people talking about a twig!" _

"Alright, alright, I'll feed you alrea—"

Ryder finally realized his actions were watched by them, Honeymaren mostly. He gulped and quickly shoved the carrot in his hand to the reindeer's mouth; the poor animal, however, almost choked while munching food. "What? I talk and speak for my reindeer."

"Yes, Ryder, we are aware of that," Yelena responded awkwardly. "But…"

Honeymaren silently volunteered to push her brother away. "Hold on for a moment, just gotta talk to him for a second." 

Elsa glanced as the siblings walked away, though Honeymaren definitely couldn't help but warn her brother a little too much. They stopped after a few steps, however. 

"Uh, ignore that," Yelena suggested. 

"Alright," Elsa said. They stood there in silence for a quick moment, mostly Elsa running out of things to say again. She hugged herself, her mind on the loose. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Oh no, Elsa, we're perfectly fine. You can go now, sorry for Ryder." She had to laugh at the last bit; to be fair, Elsa did mentally wish for a distraction. He helped her in a way, even though no one knew. Quite a sight to see from the man, which left her wondering if Anna's husband acted the same way. 

"It was great talking to you—"

Interrupted by a random noise nearby, Elsa glanced at her surroundings, cautiously raising one of her hands. Her three companions examined the sky ( _ why did they look up? _ ) as she walked around, preparing for any trouble. 

A few squeals and weird sounds. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to guess the source of the sounds. She continued walking. 

Elsa hid behind the trees as she saw everything unfold in front of her very eyes. Since after the wreckage of the dam, the spirits were bound by peace and everyone could easily interact with them once again. They appreciated the company, but at the same time, there remained people they did not want to interact with. 

For example, their situation right now. Elsa spotted a crowd of kids compiled by the tents, left in awe by fire nearby. Harmless, you'd think.

Little Northuldra children ran in the direction of the fire spirit, one of which saw and headed first towards Elsa, giving her a tiny flower. Another child looked back at her before returning back to the group. Apart from the two children, no one saw her, not even Jack  _ (where's he? _ ). They smiled widely at the salamander, though the poor little being couldn't escape their little grasps. 

The kids fell into the impression that Bruni wanted to play with them as he bounced while they attempted to catch him. The spirit indeed looked adorable, but those eyes of his definitely feared his current surroundings. 

Elsa wanted to help the salamander, though stopped in her tracks when she saw a certain figure trying to intervene in the situation. 

His staff raised in defense, Jack stood among the crowd, his presence bugging some of the children away, while some persistently tried to catch Bruni. Some of the children passed through him, some didn't. One held to his legs. Another child tugged on his hoodie. She saw him grip on his staff tightly as he formed a small snowball, his eyes fixed on the fire spirit. A few more squeaks and he threw it, though the ball landed on a kid's head. 

"What is he aiming for?" Elsa muttered under her breath, noticing him create another snowball in a blink of an eye. 

He kept throwing snowballs at the scene, some of the Northuldra left wondering why it had snowed all of a sudden. Of course, Elsa heard her name being mentioned at least thrice; she had always been blamed for snow no matter what. If only they knew Jack existed, things might be a little bit different. 

Elsa shrugged, yet her worry slowly increased as the children were sent to the floor in rapid motion. Jack seemed to have forgotten that his enemies were literal kids. 

"Jack…" she whispered, hoping that Jack could even realize what he had been up to. Knowing him, however, Elsa knew he wouldn't. A child or two attempted to attack against him, while quite a handful just questioned their surroundings and wondered who pushed them away. Elsa buried her head in her hands. She figured Jack didn't always have the time to think.

More snowballs from him and a little boy held his staff, wobbling Jack in his stance. For a moment Elsa thought he finally had his moment of clarity, but then he began playing tug of war with the kid. 

He tried to pull his staff away, completely distracted from the fact that Bruni still struggled with the rest of their group. The rest of their environment soon began to pile with snow; Elsa guessed everyone practically blamed her already for everything that had taken place.

The little boy persistently tried to steal the staff away from Jack. The winter spirit struggled before, suddenly, he lost his grip.

His staff flew a few meters away from where he stood, exactly in front of the tree Elsa hid in, accompanied by a salamander noise and said fire spirit running at the wooden stick. Jack turned around yet tumbled, his entire body sent straight to the floor. Elsa covered her mouth immediately when she felt herself chuckle a little, though her expression ceased as Bruni reached the crook of his staff. 

And sent fires from his back. 

"The  **_STAFF_ ** _!"  _

Jack horrifyingly stared at the scene. Bruni stood at the crook, the fire he formed almost burning the staff under him, and the spirit seemed so oblivious to what he had caused. 

This time, Elsa considered stepping in, though she had been interrupted by Jack continuing his snowball bonanza. He scrambled for snow and created more snowballs in complete distress, begging to the heavens to— _ please keep his staff safe. Please.  _

One of the snowballs hit the tree next to the one she has been hiding in. Bruni, in response, jumped again and almost made matters worse. 

His flames wouldn't decrease. The children ran away, though Elsa could name a few that tried to admire the fire. Jack's staff still stood on the floor; Jack himself shaking in his position. 

Elsa ran towards the little children and asked them to go back to their tents, up until all that had been left on the scene was Jack and Bruni. She exasperatingly frowned, waving her hands in the process. A hyper salamander then soon calmed down and began to move around as normal, yet the fire didn't disappear. Elsa crouched, sending a few snowflakes atop the salamander's head. The fire spirit hopped happily as if thanking her, then resting himself quick on a snow pile nearby. 

She looked back at Jack, who just picked up his staff, checking up on it dramatically. Not bad, just somewhat laughter-inducing.

"I have so many questions, Jack." Elsa placed a hand over her mouth, restraining herself from another laugh. He almost lost something valuable, why would she laugh at it? 

Jack finally held his staff like he always would. 

"Elsa, it's either you ask me all of your burning questions or… I don't know, kiss me?" 

She tried her best to breathe at that statement, which she failed at. Elsa gulped and felt warmer, not knowing how to react. 

Thankfully, Bruni knew how to? 

The salamander travelled around them, quite quickly if she'd be honest. The fire remained uninterrupted yet they could clearly see a familiar shape. Sneaky Bruni.

The two winter spirits stood in the middle of a heart figure made from fire. After what he had done, Bruni boastfully smiled at Jack, proud of his creation. Jack chuckled, sending snowflakes at the little spirit before looking again at Elsa for approval. In return, she barely shook her head.

"Can't do both. I can't breathe," Elsa apologized and fakily coughed. 

Jack tapped the ground twice with his staff to get the fire spirit's attention. "Oh, Bruni, mind calming the flames down a little?"

Bruni spun in a circle before lying down and dissolving all of the fire he had created. An obedient spirit, really. But obedient to the wrong person, Elsa would point out. 

"Which one, then?" Jack said. 

Elsa figured it would be better to forget about everything else for a moment. She had been timid at first, flinching awkwardly at their first approach, but the moment he had wrapped his arms around her waist, she did not have time to hesitate. 

Jack himself seemed caught off guard by her decision; knowing how she acted during the past week, he probably expected option 1.

She tugged on his hood and pulled him close, their foreheads touching, his strikingly blue eyes expectantly staring back at her. She wanted to look away, yet she couldn't find herself away from his grasp. Not that she disliked his company; in fact, if she could stay in his arms, she probably would. 

The second she closed her eyes, she felt herself shiver, his lips crashing onto hers. Her heart pounded and her mind raced; the world felt new again. A new beginning, one that she'd not go through on her own. 

Oddly, the two winter spirits could feel warmth in the midst of their cold bodies. Heat that could numb the pain of their freezing lives. As their moment lasted, she didn't feel alone anymore, the world felt safer, her mind was perfectly at peace… and Anna eventually started to make sense. Mysteries unfolded.

_ So this is what it feels like,  _ she whispered to herself, indulged in her dreamy state.

* * *

"Yeah, that twig  _ definitely _ didn't mean anything."

"Keep quiet, Ryder!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through! Let me know what you think, I appreciate reviews.


	6. sunsets

**Solemn Sunsets**

_ There are so many places in the world, yet all she wanted was to be with him. _

* * *

She couldn't believe anything anymore.

Jack Frost was a strange man. Supposedly a myth never meant to be found, his stories remained deemed untrue even when told over and over. She felt stuck in an eternal dream, her mind placed in a wobbly loop of endless adventures and tranquility with someone just like her. 

She had her family; she thought she had been already content by what she held dear before Jack. And yet still there came an unexpected addition to her life, something she never thought of. 

Mischievous, fun-loving, and sometimes annoying, he'd still manage to brighten her day even when against her will. 

Almost every day, a parade of snowballs would awaken her, sometimes occurring at the end of the day. If Elsa could recall, they had at least dozens of snowball fights that happened out of nowhere, nearly always led by Jack. He always smiled, his teeth slightly outshining the light of their surroundings. He never failed to make her laugh and he often looked so… happy.

Though soon, Elsa discovered a different side of him, one that revealed itself when it had realized it crossed the line, one that Elsa secretly adored. He might be too fun and he tended to do the craziest things, but he always listened, always paid attention if something went wrong. And he would never cross that border again.

She couldn't help it. She liked him for sure. Her mind slowly turned numb to the whispers she used to say to herself; no, she couldn't 'conceal and don't feel' anymore. Had she turned crazy? 

Everyone knew her for being regal, for always staying put and knowing what is right and what is wrong. But there had been something about Jack that not even she could comprehend, and surely he destroyed the seriousness in her. 

She liked him. Or… she  _ loved  _ him. They could just live in peace and harmony, with the spirits accompanying them whenever needed. 

Was there really anything that could stop them from being together? 

Maybe themselves.

But Elsa had already made one point clear for herself—that she really couldn't help but see Jack as another light in her world. How she ended up being with him, however, remained a mystery to both of them. She considered herself lucky. And forever she decided to cherish her time with him, another winter spirit just like her.

_ Knock, knock.  _

She looked at the direction of the door of her little icy cabin, making her guesses of who could've been behind it. Obviously not Jack because she surely knew he never knocks—

"Elsa, yes, I knocked this time. Be proud of me," a muffled voice spoke. 

She broke into a smile, casually bringing a hand on her forehead as she realized who stood behind the doors of her cabin. She walked towards the entrance of the room before opening the door and seeing him again. 

Her heart fluttered as she saw him; she couldn't understand why she felt this way around him. Everything felt too fast for her, and if only she could go back to Anna and ask her things… 

Elsa saw Jack's genuine smile once again as he entered the room, his arms carrying a wooden basket filled with lots of berries. 

Some of the berries she could easily recognize, while some seemed completely out of the ordinary. Either a little kid guided him as he picked or he definitely did not know what he had been doing. The more she thought of it, the latter sounded more probable. 

He placed the basket on a table made of ice nearby, little frosted butterflies flying around as he moved. He made the creatures himself, insisting that they keep it as decoration for  _ their _ humble abode, and Elsa only had been impressed so far.

His flowers and his creatures brought life into their home and even to themselves, especially to Elsa. All she could do was admire everything Jack did.

She examined the berries, holding one in between her fingers. "So… where did you get these?"

"Trust me, Elsa, they're edible."

Elsa tried to open her mouth to speak, yet only raised an eyebrow in doubt. Jack held his hands up in the air in defense, staff still in hand. Seeing his response, Elsa bit back a smile, arms crossed and eyes darted on her friend. He gulped and scooted to his side, his breath almost audible as he calmly sat on a chair.

She rummaged through the berries, carefully sorting out each one into different bowls of ice. Jack found himself some good berries, leaving her in surprise if she'd be honest, and he encountered another rare one as well. 

"Do you like it?" he asked from the corner of her eye, his feet finally well-rested.

Elsa let out a breathy chuckle, a few more berries away from finishing. "Of course I do. You can come over here as I pick if you want."

She heard him stretch a bit before standing up from his seat and leaning against the wall, a smirk creeping on his face. "Nah," he said, "I want you to find the surprise."

Flinching at the statement, Elsa continued picking the berries, though noticed a muted glow from the bottom of the basket.

She ran a hand to the edge of the container, curious about Jack's little "surprise". 

The last berry fell flat on the floor, Elsa tilting the basket to the side only to reveal another flower, this time not made of frost. Well, mostly not made of the material, yet still quite frozen over at its tips. Presentable at its best. 

"Flowers look good on you," Jack mumbled on his seat. "But to be fair, you always look good."

Looking back at him, Elsa smiled, the new flower resting on her hands. The blossom glowed at the center of their cabin as she walked towards Jack's side, her face heating up.

"You have a weird obsession with flowers."

"But you look lovely with them," Jack protested, picking up the flower before placing it among her platinum blonde hair.

She brought her hands together, hopefully easing herself. "Well, uh… thanks."

Another compliment from him highly appreciated by her side as well. She really appreciated his compliments, but each time he spoke, she could often feel a slight tremble. Her heart would pound and she would feel slightly dizzy, living her dream in a crazy hallucination. 

Elsa couldn't find herself assured of reality every time he would appear in front of her eyes. What this meant was out of her reach. 

Crazy. She felt like going crazy.

But then there seemed nothing she could do about it. Too many explanations from the top of her head but not even one she could easily comprehend. Her mind stuck in a whooping whirl of—

"Uh, Snowflake?" Jack said, his hands placed over hers as he looked at her in concern. 

Her mind facing reality once again, Elsa shook her head. The overwhelming thoughts drained a portion of her, nothing she'd expect to happen.

"I'm here, I'm listening," she responded, now fully aware of her surroundings. She looked around, the icy compartments of their home shifting through her sight. "Is there anything around here that can refresh my mind?"

Jack tried to wiggle his eyebrows (and  _ maybe _ he should just stick to his icy skills), his smirk kept on his reassuring and proud face. 

"E—Except you, Jack." 

Jack placed his hood on. She wondered why. 

She glanced once again at Jack, her hands trembling. "Oh, uh, did I—did I say something—"

He simply laughed, embracing her before lightly pecking her cheek. At this point, her entire body felt like crumbling into pieces, her mind racing for another round of questions and answers.

"No, it's all perfectly fine," he said as he held her arm (quite tightly), dragging her to the door, "and I have just the thing to cheer you up."

She almost tripped in her place. "Wait, the berries, and Jack,  _ OW _ — _! _ "

He let her go. "Whoops."

Elsa brought her hands to her knees, crouching before securing the bowls of berries behind them in place. She neatly arranged the containers, eyes narrowing even at the slightest wobble.

A berry fell. Then another. Picking it up then dramatically placing it back. She felt herself cringe at how bad it must've looked. 

"Elsa."

No, that one's leaned too much on the left. The table might melt. Wait, what?

"Uh, Elsa."

That can't be right. The architecture of this fort is built to withstand heat by its surrounding coolant, hence the snow, and knowing full well that—

"Elsa, are you awake?"

She groaned. "I am."

"Or are you gonna continue standing there for the next 15 minutes feeling bad about yourself?"

She froze. "What are you—"

Jack hugged her figure, head resting on her shoulder. "It looks beautiful, alright? No need to stress yourself, they're just berries. Now we gotta go and refresh your mind."

To her surprise, he managed to spin her around and elegantly pull her towards the door. 

Her vision went blurry for a solid second, hands shaking and mind heavy. She appreciated the gesture but found the grass to be quite appealing to sleep on. Either way, nothing could compare to the sight that stood in front of her eyes. 

There again on his face was his familiar and soothing smile, teeth sparkling like freshly fallen snow. There he stood, proudly presenting some sort of surprise. 

The trees that surrounded their little cabin had little crystals hanging from its stems, all held in place by tiny glows of ice. By Jack, of course. The dimmed skies of the lovely afternoon accompanied the purplish hues of the crystals, giving off light and color to the muted surroundings. Yet again, Jack never failed to amuse her, a hint of self-doubt trying to take all over her already messy thoughts. 

"Where did you—"

"I have my ways, Snowflake," he boasted.

She felt a little tingle behind herself, hoping to forget all about it as she stared at the beauty in front of her. Jack laughed and stepped once in her direction, the feeling now resembling some sort of… object? No, that can't be the crook of his staff behind her waist that's leaving her wary of— _ okay that is Jack's face. And his eyes. Uh, woah. _

"As I said, I have my ways," he repeated, his smirk made more obvious this time. 

His face inches from hers, Elsa wanted to back away, hoping that the embarrassment she felt wouldn't build up and remain on her face. She guessed Jack noticed as he continued stepping forward, their noses almost touching. 

She could feel the staff placing both of them in place, her hands finding no other place to hold on than Jack's hoodie.

"Seriously, how did this happen?" she said, forcing herself to look at the scenery around them.

Jack chuckled and huddled her further close, a light gust of wind whistling as it revolved around their spot. The ground trembled for a second. "With the help of the spirits, of course."

She looked at him in disbelief. "And I didn't know?"

He simply shrugged as their surroundings continued to light up by tiny flames, while droplets quickly showered both of them from afar. 

"So the spirits already like you." She figured the spirits would eventually adore his presence, but she didn't expect them to team up with Jack, knowing how mischievous he could be at times. 

"Thankfully," he replied, "or else it would've been a disaster being with you."

"Well, true."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, running a hand over the frost on his hoodie, even though she  _ still _ felt distracted by how he stood by her. 

"You look good, Jack. You look good," she blurted out, her eyes now meeting his. No point on fighting back if he locked themselves in this sort of ready-to-cuddle position. Not the way she wanted to phrase it, but… oh well,  _ woah _ . 

He nervously let out a chuckle, his other hand reaching out, placing itself over Elsa's. "Thank you."

She could feel Jack shaking, hence the staff's lock on them loosening. She could easily walk away from him at this point, yet that look of his…

"Did you like it?" He asked ecstatically this time, probably hoping for an agreeable answer. Absentmindedly, he continued clutching her close;  _ oh she could easily kiss him right now _ — _ shush.  _

"It looks amazing." Looking around once again, she complimented his work. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just wanted to hear it from you."

A teasing grin evident on his face, she could feel an instinct in her mind playing around herself, a pool of embarrassment waiting to be noticed.

Too close. Elsa could barely breathe in the gap between them, and as much as she wanted to just spend the rest of the day with him and make some fantasies come true—no, what?

"Jack, I…" The smarter impulse took over, her distress made obvious. 

She noticed how Jack took a step back; well, not that she wanted him to. Possibly recognizing her discomfort and wanting to not cross the line. 

"Yes?" he responded.

"This… this just feels too quick."

She gulped after she spoke, closing her eyes as she sighed. Her feet tapped the soil below, repeatedly convincing herself that everything would be fine, that eventually, all she'll have to do is rest.

"Elsa, look, you can take your time. I'll let you decide and, you know, once you clear everything up, I'm always gonna be here." 

He took her hand and placed it over his chest; she knew all he wanted was to prove his concern.

She felt… bad. She felt sorry for him, having to face her and the life she had, possibly having nothing in return. He had no reason to stay by her side, to accompany someone like her, someone who felt so selfish for wanting him for her own. That somewhere out there, someone lost the chance to meet Jack Frost. That there could be someone waiting for him to return, only to be greeted by the wind. 

Elsa didn't know much of who he could be. It pained her to realize that she blindly fell in this situation, carelessly falling into a pit of unreasonable thoughts now dashed with a lot of self-doubt.

Why did Jack even choose to stay? 

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

She continued staring at his face, another hand cupping his cheek. She let out a melancholic smile, about to tear up at her next statement. 

Her mind wouldn't get over him no matter what she did to forcefully distract herself, a heavy feeling in her mind failing to cease. Not unless she'd decide to let it go and admit what might ache her the most. Some things just have to be done, don't they?

"Is it— _ is it okay if I love you? _ "

She had to ask. She needed the answer. She wanted to know if everything they've been through had consequences. And yet Jack only stood there, a calming smile present on his lips.

"Of course, Snowflake," he mumbled. No taking back, no stuttering. Just him and his feelings alone. "I guess you can say that I love you too." 

Elsa hugged him, a silent tear making its way on her cheek. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?" he asked, running a hand through her hair. She hugged him tighter, a look of disbelief evident on her face. Why would he ask that and why would he need to wonder?

"Thank you for everything. I just don't understand a lot of things yet, and I'm… I'm new to this." She gulped, a dozen emotions hitting her all at once.

"We both are, Elsa. That's why we'll do this together," he said. 

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, we both need some rest."

She didn't want to leave by his side, almost as if all she wanted would be him. She dizzily found herself in this almost rapid situation with Jack and yet he wanted it to be taken at her own pace. She wanted to cry, she wanted to leave—she didn't even know what she had been feeling. Just… why. 

"Can… can we stay this way?" Elsa asked, eyes now closed as she held him in her embrace. There still remained a slight buggy feeling in her head, mostly caused by a waterfall of emotions, but Jack alone calmed her the most. 

"Um, sure." She heard a light thud hitting the floor, the grasses ruffling when she had realized Jack dropped the staff in hand. 

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" she said as she felt him huddle her close. 

Jack let out a tiny noise, sounding as if he wanted to laugh. "No, Elsa, don't worry about me. And why would I feel uncomfortable when the greatest woman in the world is right here in my arms?" 

She snorted—oh finally, laughter. She'd probably hugged him too tight by now. "Wh… what did I do to deserve you?"

"No, what did _I_ do to deserve _you?_ Because Snowflake, you're amazing." 

"You think so?"

"I know so."

He knew how to make her feel better; she liked him for that. Maybe she should've listened to the voices around her, reminding her of who she really was beyond her own eyes. 

Jack took a step back, slowly setting them both sitting on the leaves and grasses below. The skies grew dimmer as the moment passed, the trees swayed and the crystals continued glowing. Combined with the cabin behind them alongside its surrounding snow, it felt like a wonderland. 

And with her head resting over Jack's shoulder, what else should she do than appreciate where they ended up being?

"I feel safer in your arms. And—and your hoodie. I like how it feels."

She felt his quiet laughter and couldn't help but want to bury her face into her hands. Back then she felt confused, and yet now she felt awkward. She could only be caught off guard by how her ice didn't start building up around them. 

"Your hair feels soft," he said, continuing to brush her strands with his hand. She didn't say anything, only hugging him in silence.

No point in fighting back, no point in crying over something that none of them could understand. Just spending time together as the sun would set without anything that would be such a bother.

"Will we be able to stay here this way?" she whispered, loosening her grip on him. 

"Up to you. But I hope so." 

She hoped so too. The future remained unpredictable and… and she didn't want to lose him. She cared for him almost as she cared for her sister, yet her concern for Jack—so similar and yet so different. Like something had been patched up within her that she couldn't know.

But they said they'll go through this together. That they'll learn each step as a team. That was all Elsa needed to hear.

The time felt so… perfect. So heavenly even though it wasn't. Just like the sunset. 

"Cuddle close, scootch in."

Just like the sweetness of her mother's lullaby...

With Elsa's head leaning against Jack himself, the two winter spirits found themselves a comfortable spot to lay down on. 

Orange and red mirrored on the endless blues and greens. When hues complement and give off colors of the sunset. When Jack held her in his arms, hesitantly clutching her close. Calm and endearing, solemn sunsets. 

At that moment she felt the safest. 


	7. memories

**Neverending Memories**

_ The past had hurt, but the present seemed perfect. The future remained unknown. _

* * *

Four sunsets and clear skies. Meddling in the tiny warmth of their seemingly frozen hearts. Eyes locked in each other’s gaze, constantly wanting to stay in each other’s presence. Elsa learned something she never thought she’d know, a mysterious force locking her in a hallucination of happiness. Something she thought only Anna could have, knowing her younger sister’s dreamy nature. But no.

Elsa learned how to love. Just.. a different kind of love. One that looked so magical, yet also one she couldn’t comprehend easily. Like her powers, bringing a sense of peace into her mind while not knowing what exactly she had done. Like breaking the law by doing no harm.

She stared into her hands. Indeed, she had to be granted the power to manipulate ice from the tip of her fingers. To not be bothered by sheets of ice surrounding her own body, to be able to withstand an entire snowstorm. She also became the Fifth Spirit, guiding the other four beings and maintaining peace throughout the land. She knew to herself that she was powerful. Everyone wanted her. And at that point, even after embracing the purpose of her powers, she couldn't let her guard down for something as bizarre as love. 

Up until this point, she couldn’t understand why. Just why at the moment she met Jack, she felt like she found everything she needed. And at the same time, she barely knew who he was. 

Fortunately, he didn’t become what she thought he would be. Not a power-seeking maniac, not an idiot hunting her down just for riches. She didn’t come to a point wherein she had to blame herself for placing anyone in danger. As he said, both of them were new to this… kind of love, or whatever. 

Your lovely former Queen Elsa suddenly learns some romance. Imagine if Anna saw a single bit…

She felt slightly afraid, her mind thrown into a whirlpool of colors and thousands of snowballs aimed at her all at once. Out of her comfort zone, no first instinct coming to mind. Simply her and her feelings commanding her to do at least one thing, but never telling her what it is. Feet trembling and trying to comprehend the situation in a span of a millisecond, fate waiting to take her away. Huh, love feels weird. 

But she didn’t have to do this alone. Jack would tell her to have fun, to just go with the flow, and together they’ll face through consequences. Hand in hand, never letting go as they slash each problem away. He’d always be there, he said. He promised. She trusted him and hoped he wouldn’t break her heart. She relied on hope and happiness, two things she almost forgot when she got separated from Anna back then. She had to trust him after everything he had done for her. At this point, Elsa assumed she was really bad at this.

“Snowflake, you’re frowning again.” She snapped back at her surroundings, finding Jack right next to her. He looked at her as if he had read her mind while her thoughts dwelled on confusion. “Is it… is it about us again?”

She gulped, immediately brushing her thoughts away. “Jack, I—”

“I’ll say it again, we do this slow. If you still don’t trust me, it’s perfectly fine. I love you,” he said before cuddling her close and kissing her forehead. She knew he opened up his feelings whenever possible and she envied how he could just easily brush things off, not a single hint of concern present on his face. Her overthinking instincts began to kick in again, always coming in at the worst time possible.

“I love you too,” she replied, trying her best to mimic Jack’s capacity to be calm. She knew how to seem at peace when all else is chaotic, but things felt different. How she got here, she didn’t know. “I—I’m sorry.”

Jack brushed his nose against hers, while a smirk lingered on his lips. One of his hands cupped her cheek as another softly ran through her hair. “Why are you sorry? Look, Elsa… alright, you know what, we gotta find a way to ease your mind. Got any suggestions?”

None. She knew to herself that she wouldn’t have anything to contribute… again. She looked down almost in despair, Jack sighing afterward. She flinched once she noticed that Jack must’ve felt like giving up at her simple response, realizing that their faces were right next to each other and he could easily feel her every movement. Elsa didn’t know what to do again, her face quite sweating. She froze in her position and closed her eyes. 

Though Jack, for some reason, decided to close the _ very little _ distance between them.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was immediately shaken by his sudden gesture, though didn’t push him away while it lasted. She stood in silence and pulled her close, the stress in her overthinking mind completely washed away in mere seconds. How could she have not known that Jack would take the moment to kiss her?

_ Oh _ , Jack Frost, the master of surprises.

He stopped after a few seconds, though his hands remained locked on her face. His gaze directed at her, he kept a mischievous smirk, totally proud of himself. “That was my suggestion.”

Impressive. Of course, Jack knew how to make her feel better whenever needed, but he apparently had to choose the approach she least expected from him. Quite effective though, if she could be honest. She figured the spirits recognized how she felt, for she could feel Gale passing by and whistling ecstatically around them.

“Do you feel better now, Snowflake?” he asked. She softly smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder in assurance and nodding slowly.

“Um... yeah.”

“Good, because I have one question.”

His hand pointed to the Dark Sea, which left Elsa in confusion. The more she thought of it, the more she realized that the only place in that direction was the raging waters of the sea... and Ahtohallan. She highly doubted Jack would ask about Ahtohallan, a place only she could certainly know about, but her doubts decreased once she listened to his statement. “What in the world is that place again?”

“What do you mean?” Surely he would start babbling about the glacier, yet she had to make sure if they were on the same track. He looked up, quickly thinking of something, only to end up staring back at her. He tried gripping on his staff but nothing he had done made sense for Elsa.

“I always see it and yet I have no idea what it is,” was all he managed to come up with.

Surely not the answer she had expected, and no, she absolutely gained nothing from that response. She raised an eyebrow. “Wait, what?”

“I fly, remember?” Again, not the response she needed. She buried her face into her hands, leaving Jack to wonder what he had said wrong. “No, Snowflake, what did I do?” he added.

She took a deep breath as she glanced back up at him, and there he stood, still waiting patiently for an answer. Jack probably wasn’t sure of what he started talking about; all she could do relied on her knowledge. “I’m gonna make a quick guess. You’re talking about Ahtohallan, the only place I know of across the Dark Sea. Well, that’s unless you’re up to travelling to another country. And to answer your question, I’d say it’s dangerous, but you can fly and the cold doesn’t bother you either.”

Jack picked up berries from nearby, munching on it while he listened to her words. His voice muffled by the berries, Elsa couldn’t understand a single bit of what he began to say, her jaw dropping at his attempts... apart from the question he asked at the end: “And what’s in it?”

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full. Isn’t that a lesson taught since childhood? I already told you not to eat messily.” She shook her head and also wiped the mess on his face, him laughing at her reaction. Not a laughter-inducing situation, she knew, but sure. “Anyway, Ahtohallan contains memories. Just moments in time recreated in moving ice sculptures. And that, too, is the source of my powers.”

He slightly jumped in excitement, though Elsa noticed the yearning in his eyes, one far from a simple explanation. “That’s interesting. Can’t we go there?”

She never went to Ahtohallan with someone else, not especially Anna. Too dark, too cold, and too scary for anyone else to get through. And then there’s Jack, the only other person who can come with her and get back home safe and sound. “I... I don’t know. I haven’t been there in a while.”

“And how long is a while?” 

“I’ve lost count.”

He expectantly raised his eyebrows and smiled. “So, can we go there?”

He waited for a statement coming out of her mouth, though Elsa said nothing and remained seated beside him. Jack held his staff and drew a small circle with its crook on the soil, curiosity still evident on his actions. His head rose up, then down, Elsa guessing that curiosity got the best of him. Ahtohallan seldom gains visitors, so what’s the harm in bringing him to such a place? “I—Jack...”

“Please?” Jack had been so eager to know everything about the forest ever since he got there, whether or not the spirits tried to ruin his day. He must be so fond of going around places, with his flight and everything. And remembering how he could’ve just flown to the island, Gale must’ve always stopped him—what if he had attempted to go there multiple times and couldn’t hold it back anymore? Either way, he needed a companion, someone trusted enough to accompany him.  _ And…  _ a day with Jack is  _ always  _ a win.

She sighed. “Fine, we’re going there.”

He happily lent her a hand once he stood up, helping her stand up as well. Y’know, like a gentleman, but specifically... an absolutely handsome guy with powers like hers. Like she was meant for him.

Were they a couple? Short answer, yes. Long answer, they happened to spend a lot of time with each other and eventually decided that they enjoyed staying in each other's embrace. Neither of them were bothered by the fact, and as winter spirits, a parade of snow can be considered a great day for them… except if the Northuldra notice. Either way, they loved each other no matter where time led them. And then Elsa got distracted once again.

Only until she realized that they managed to walk to the Dark Sea and that the Nokk stood in front of her and Jack, offering a ride for the two of them. Elsa grinned and obliged, now walking towards the water horse; meanwhile, there Jack stood, tightly gripping on his staff. He shook his head. 

“No.”

“Jack.”

She hopped onto Nokk and patted its head, while the horse gleefully neighed in response. Elsa noticed that Jack saw the horse staring back at him, his already pale hands growing paler as he gripped on his staff in defense against the Nokk. "Nokk? More like  _ NO _ -kk. Remember, I can fly!"

"Jack, can you not?” She groaned as she heard his awful pun.

"I'm perfectly fine riding with Gale, see?" He hopped, hoping that the wind would pick him up and send him across the sea. As Elsa expected, though, nothing happened; Jack’s feet still remained glued to the ground. He tried again, this time the wind slightly lifting him up, only for him to return back to the rocky sand under him. He groaned and forced himself up, this time leaving Elsa in surprise as he flew over the water—he fell. Gale was just as mischievous as Jack Frost, the master of tricks. 

Afloat in the sea, Jack went searching for his staff. "I—I give up! ... are you sure he won't—goodness, the water is scary—he won’t kill me, ri—right? THE  _ WATER _ —"

A large wave crashed straight unto his face and Elsa rushed to him while riding on the Nokk. His hair clearly visible on the outrageous waters, she easily sighted him and tried to pick him up by his hoodie. In response, the horse lowered itself into the water, leaving Elsa with the chance to catch him before he drowned. His head appeared at the right time, making it easier for her to clutch on— _ JACK FROST, this is NOT the time to act stupid! _

Idiot. Now all she caught was his staff. Why on Earth did he decide to dive underwater when supposedly he could’ve just waited for her? No, why did he disagree with riding on the Nokk in the first place? Why did he want to go to Ahtohallan anyway—oh there he is, just floating silently away from them.

"Frost, just ride." She lent him a hand in exasperation, and t _ hankfully _ , he finally decided to join her and the Nokk. He rode safely, rubbing his hair while she watched him do his own thing. “You have some explaining—”

“Augh, my hoodie is wet. Should I take it off?”

Elsa stared at him in silence, her jaw dropping as he spoke. He didn’t say anything, just plainly waiting for her to say something again. She guessed he must’ve forgotten what he had said, his laid-back sense kicking at the moment he spoke. He opened his mouth in confusion. “Alright, hold on—”

She held his hands tightly, immediately stopping him from doing everything else while almost dropping his staff to the water. “Jack,  _ DON’T— _ ”

“ _ Aww _ , what’s the matter, Snowflake?” She could easily drown at that voice of his, which is ironic. 

She could feel her cheeks heat up at his statement, though she couldn’t let herself be fooled by his actions. And so she glared at him. “Shut up. I’m the reason why you’re still alive.”

“I’m immortal, by the way.” Elsa looked at him in horror, trying her best with all her might not to let go of his staff even with the rage that slowly built up inside her. She knew that Jack could be immortal in some way, but he never outright told her about it until this very moment.

“Oh, great.” She flung her arms in the air. “I wasted my time rescuing you, then.”

He leaned towards her, a flirtatious smirk present on his face, his hand seeking to find its way around her waist. “No worries! Want me to give you a  _ reward? If you know what I mean... _ ”

Despite herself, she pushed him away and directed her gaze on their surroundings, the sight of Ahtohallan bringing her joy and relief. From behind, she could hear a quick splash and Jack’s annoyance, this time ignoring whatever seemed to happen to Jack. “As much as I love you, just shut your mouth, okay?” she said.

The ride went on with no complaints or basically anything else from Jack, other than the fact that he clung onto her shoulders and the weight almost brought her down. Not that he was heavy, just that he held on her almost too tight. She couldn’t believe she could still breathe. Jack could inevitably be the best man at times, but otherwise, he could also be the most annoying man on Earth. No in-betweens with a guy like him. But even so, Elsa didn’t mind as she couldn’t turn back from what they had become.

And in no time, the great river of memory stood before them, its usual cold nature welcoming them before the hidden chambers beneath. Slowly the Nokk stopped by the shore, carefully waiting as Elsa hopped off, while the wind picked up Jack and landed him straight to the snowy ground head-first. With all her might, Elsa tried not to laugh and tossed his staff from her hand towards where he dropped off.

He searched for his staff and used it so that he would be able to walk properly, his whole body shivering and his hair completely wet, a thing he never favored. She walked back to him and lent him a hand, the Nokk disappearing in the waters below while they entered Ahtohallan. 

Ahtohallan. A series of caves and pathways barely recognizable or easily remembered at first glance, a river full of memory, as known by Elsa herself. Eerie when seen from the outside, but the deeper explored, the more is found. Jack’s amusement at the things he dealt with in the icy caves and bridges proved to make Elsa happy, even when nothing made sense yet. Either way, he flipped around and flew whenever possible, his frost lighting up their surroundings once in a while until they were met with familiar faces. Well, familiar for Elsa, at least.

"So… these are your memories." Jack, already mesmerized by the moving ice sculptures, played around and poked the noses of the people he didn’t know. He waved his hand at a dignitary, smiled at a little child, and shook Olaf’s hand. Elsa noticed that he didn’t know what went on and why statues like this existed, but once he recognized someone, he’d greet them in the best way possible. And of course, they don’t respond.

They stopped by the scenery of young Elsa and Anna playing on the snow, Jack giddily watching as the sisters had their moment. "Hey, you look cute!" he commented, while little Elsa voiced a still Olaf saying, “and I like warm hugs!”

Elsa simply laughed at his reaction; to be fair, children always looked adorable. It felt nice to see her past being revived by these moments from Ahtohallan, the past of their parents also made visible though she didn’t exist by that time. Some memories deserved nostalgia, while some, however...

"Ha, those hips…" She heard Jack mutter under his breath, only to see him with his hands placed on his waist and dancing along with the cringy movement that she had done back then at her Ice Castle.

She wished she could easily erase memories from her mind. “What are you doing?”

Jack flinched and looked back at her, sheepishly smiling while his eyes begged that she saw nothing. Too late, Frost, too late. And she hoped there wouldn’t be a time when she had to see him reenact that memory of hers once again. "Nothing, Snowflake. You look gorgeous." 

Elsa brushed it off as they continued walking, and soon Jack looked at her while floating in the air upside-down, him mimicking a moment of her parents when they were children. This time, though, Jack kissed her on her nose and smiled lovingly at her, while he held a small ice flower on one of his hands. Well, as he always does. "What are you doing, your Majesty?”

"Fun fact, those were my parents,” she said and walked away from him, her guessing that his thoughts hinted away from the ordinary.

And it proved to be true for both of them. As Jack said, "They were THAT young?"

She stopped on her tracks and resisted the urge to bury her face onto her hands. "No, no, Jack, listen. They met when they were children and of course got married when the time was right. They're not insane... unlike you."

"Did you just call me crazy?"

"Aren't we both crazy in love?"

"Right.”

They continued roaming around the place, Jack forming snowflakes whenever he saw someone he didn’t know, while complimenting Elsa’s looks and different outfits and Elsa laughing along to what he had to say.

Until she stopped by something for a quick moment, disbelief meddling in her thoughts. "Wait, Jack…"

From the corner of her eye, Elsa spotted a statue of Jack. Not in his usual blue hoodie and brown pants, not talking to her or to anyone else she knew, and his eyes simply looked at the little girl in front of him. A voice of his echoed in the room, the worry evident in his sound. Like this someone meant everything to him, someone he’d call family. But the Jack that stood by her didn’t say anything; the voice accompanying the statues was all the noise they could hear. This version of Jack, loud and clear, said, “You’re gonna be alright.”

The Jack by her side squinted his eyes, seemingly bamboozled by the sight. Scarily enough, Jack didn’t seem to recall who the girl was, or how she meant to him. So little and so afraid of something that none of them knew, whispering, “Jack, I’m scared.” That Elsa felt like this had to be part of his past that he wanted to forget, that he never wanted to open up about. The question still lies…  _ who’s she? _

"I don't think I know who I am," Jack finally spoke, a darker tone evident in his voice. She figured he felt heartbroken and shattered, unable to pinpoint where he came from. It was only then Elsa fell into the realization that the little girl oddly looked like him, like absolute family—

A relative of Jack. And knowing the situation, it could be… a sibling?

"Who am I?" the present Jack mumbled. Elsa breathed heavily, and unable to hold it back, she hugged him tight. He didn’t sob, just stood there in silence, while she bit back a tear. She cared for him deeply, and knowing how she couldn’t help much upon being barely knowledgeable of anything, all she could do was to be there. They lived a life that seemed frozen in time, stuck in an endless dream that none of them could keep track of.

In the midst of everything, he heard something shatter from behind her, though she didn’t open her eyes. Jack faced the other way and neither of them could decipher what had taken place behind their backs. She could hear the little girl’s shout but couldn’t understand what she had said. 

"You said we do this together, Jack." She ran her hands through his hair, hoping that everything would be fine. “And I’m right here too.”

They stood in their position for a mere moment before standing up and finally opening her eyes, but the sculpture of Jack was nowhere to be found. Only then she could see the little girl, who ran away from her place and disappeared out of thin air. Elsa shook her head and faced Jack.

“We should head back to the forest.” As if on cue, Jack screamed as a statue of Elsa riding the Nokk appeared right beside him, the horse’s eyes darted on his horrified ones. 

Elsa hid her laugh, soon meeting him by the Dark Sea and agreeing to let him fly instead. 

The dim sky and the ambient breeze accompanied them back home, a sense of tranquility maintaining throughout them as they headed back home. They rode back to the Enchanted Forest, met again with only the light of a campfire and the sounds of the night. 

This was the present, the world they face. And together they’ll form the memories that’ll last for a lifetime, the memories that must live on forever… and the memories that they’ll cherish until the end of time. 

May their good luck last, may their past be past.  _ And I’m holding on tight to you. _


	8. duties

**Duties**

_ “Wait, don’t tell me you forgot to spread winter, and you’re a spirit… dating a winter spirit.” _

* * *

"What… what is going on?"

The night before, she had spent another day in Jack’s arms. The warm glow of the sunset reflected once again in their eyes, so dreamy and so in love, while the day went on within each other’s presence. Every day felt like heaven to both her and Jack, the peaceful coziness of the forest welcoming them to multiple journeys they could soon reminisce in the entirety of their lifetime.

Too many fuzzy memories recorded in her mind, at times often reminding her that she had found the happiness she needed within herself. And although she knew she could easily thrive on her own, alone and free, Jack… seemed perfect. Oddly enough, he felt like another piece of her. 

This day with him, however, proved to be no fantasy. Not the usual calm that she needed, but rather something called “being woken by the spirits at the earliest time possible because why not”. To her slight annoyance, now awakened by the noises of the forest, Elsa dizzily stood up and let out a rather large yawn. She pulled her hair back and tied it into a messy ponytail, sighting Jack asleep on the floor. Just as she had expected, he drooled in his sleep, though she could sense an evil smirk creeping on his lips.

She slowly walked away from their little room, closing the door behind her once she made sure that Jack was left undisturbed from his slumber. She let out a sigh, crossing her arms before heading to the main door, caught aware of the situation outdoors. Elsa took a step outside and felt the grass underneath her bare feet, her tiny footsteps leaving a quite intentional snowy trail as she went on her way to find the other spirits. 

Noises. A bunch of noises she didn’t understand, a hint of worry growing on her face. The most she could hear was the sound of fire from a distance; the air, however, kept on switching directions at a cautious pace. A bunch of trees began to swing back and forth, the wind gradually picking up speed and causing her to fumble in her steps.

Reaching out and sending a tall shard of ice to appear right next to her, she mentally begged the winds to calm down, her grasp on her frozen creation not once loosening at all. Slowly the thick mass of air began to weaken as she waved her hand to form snowflakes in mid-air, her surroundings half-way through into forming yet another wintry landscape. Soon enough, she found the Gale she always knew, the cheery wind spirit guiding her to a clearer pathway, one accompanied by a rather unusual sight.

Elsa calmly heeded the final call of the wind, her eyes darted at the large cloud of smoke noticeable from a distance as she felt tiny droplets of rainfall pouring from the sky. The ground shook for a mere second.

“Elsa, where are you goi—”

“ _ HEY— _ ” 

She immediately flinched as Jack, from behind, hugged her tight, a worrisome expression evident on his face. She soon wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair, and though she anticipated his arrival, she had been caught off guard by how quick he managed to reach where she stood. 

He pulled away, his hands protectively fixed on her shoulders. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed the bridge of his nose before he breathed and faced her in concern. “Did anything happen? What's going on?”

“Jack, calm down!” She shook her head and lightly laughed at his response, hoping to ease his troubles. Sooner than she'd expected, however, her smile faded away at the sound of a loud thud. Despite her current mood, she pushed Jack away, her mind temporarily focused on a certain portion of the forest. She felt his hand intertwine with hers as if he wanted her to remember his readied support. 

He gave her hand a tiny squeeze, her facing him again and waiting for a response. He pecked her cheek, Elsa left completely unbothered by his quite normal gesture, her mind resisting the urge to return the favor. She could only hear the sound of his breathing, him standing so close to her again even when she supposedly had to handle something far more important. Not that she minded, but he would easily grab her attention and soon she’d forget the main reason why she walked far away from their little icy house. “Why are you outside?” Jack asked anyway.

“The spirits.” She shifted her gaze and heavily directed herself on what was to come from the forest, trying her best to ignore yet another distraction. Still hand in hand, she started running to the epicenter of havoc in the forest, Jack trailing right behind her. “There’s something up with them.”

He halted for a while and tried to process what had been going on. Elsa pulled him towards their destination, yet he pulled her back close and held his staff up high, sending them up in the skies. “Which is?”

Out of instinct, she held onto him. “ _ JACK _ , put me down and  _ don’t be another problem! _ ”

“Hey, look!” He flew closer to the darkened smoke, pink flames expanding throughout the forest but gone unnoticed by the Northuldra. Elsa stared at the scene, her brows furrowing as she attempted to send another round of her powers, only to realize that she had almost fallen straight to the ground if not for Jack quickly catching her. Her heart pounded, her eyes widening in disbelief at her stupid act. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” she apologized. Jack said nothing as he lowered both of them into the main source of the dilemma, landing them in the middle of the thick layer of smoke that formed alongside the fire that might be deemed harmful for everyone else.

She searched for Bruni, the only known being she knew could bring answers upon their situation. They froze the nearest flames as swiftly as possible, Jack somehow managing to stand in front of her in a protective stance, him swinging his staff to remove a bulk of flames, his action accompanied by tons of icy spikes. Elsa could've sworn she saw the shadow of the fire spirit, though everything else had kept her from being able to see clearly. It took another gaze before she finally knew where she had to go.

Running forward, Elsa sent blankets of snow to cover up the remaining flames blocking her pathway, though she stopped when a hand wrapped around her arm. She glanced behind, and even in the middle of the mess, she saw Jack with a stern look on his face. He had never looked so desperate, Elsa watching him as he muttered a simple statement: “Snowflake, be careful.  _ Please _ .”

She nodded and smiled at him. She went back on her way and tried to find what she needed to look for, carefully going through the pinkish hues from around her. Almost clearing the area, she had been left puzzled by the absence of at least the mere shadow of her friend. She scanned her surroundings, unable to seek one of the spirits. 

The wind blew left and right once again, kind of a sign of confusion. The ground shook for a mere second, and almost immediately, Gale sent a light breeze, hinting Elsa upon a pile nearby. 

And there they figured the fire spirit hid, shaking under the bed of leaves. Bruni had seemed afraid when Elsa picked him up, the salamander’s eyes kept closed for some odd reason. She sent a bunch of snowflakes to fall over the somewhat sleeping spirit, and to her relief, Bruni hopped awake and admired the small cloud of snow above him. Then followed by the flames disappearing from sight. 

"Bruni, is there anything wrong?" Elsa asked, brushing the tip of her finger on the head of the little spirit. Bruni smiled and meddled in the snow around him, joyfully admiring the surrounding cold. The salamander then looked at something nearby, the tip of his tongue sticking out and googly eyes expectantly glancing around.

Quickly tilting her head to where Jack stood, Elsa laughed. "We both know that Jack can be annoying at the worst time possible. Is that your problem?" 

"Elsa!" Jack protested against her claim as if it didn’t reflect their reality. He was a fun person, often there to make anyone smile—most likely her. At times she’d wonder if she had been so selfish, a little too concerned about herself. As weeks went by, she slowly learned to appreciate what they had to face in the world today, rather than dwelling in the past and aching. She had to move forward, to spend time with him, her judgment of herself fading away.

"What? Who knows what in the world you might've done away from my presence,” she said, her attention focused on the salamander in her arms. Jack wanted to retort back at her for a quick second, opening his mouth for a little while but had seemed to resist himself. 

He began to raise his arms in defense, dropping his staff on the floor and crouching a little, bowing before scooting to the left. He tip-toed on his route to where she stood. "I am innocent!"

Elsa gave him an ignorant look. "Not always." 

"I know, but this time, I swear I didn't do anything," he explained, his eyebrows raised. 

She laughed, walking slightly while seeing him pick up his staff from the soil. He had wiped it clean, a bluish frosty glow emitting out of the wooden piece once he had gripped on it. She inevitably had questions about his staff, making her wonder if she could've easily handled her powers with one. 

They typically stayed in their places in silence, waiting for each other to speak. Elsa admittedly defined herself as  _ not  _ a conversation starter, and Jack, being the talkative person between the two of them, apparently said nothing. She searched for topics to talk about from the top of her head, yet the mess from the spirits earlier was the last thing she could recall. She gazed up, then down, then up, the blue atmosphere catching her attention. Weather. The weather— "Hang on… I have a question."

Elsa raised her hand, her mind caught up in sudden realization. She snapped her fingers in thought, a weird idea flooding in, leaving her unsure of what to say. She had thought of this somehow, wondering if he would be needed somewhere else, and why he had so much time to spend with her. He indeed was a free spirit, but she had suddenly thought of a popular trope, knowledge everyone had probably known.

"Ask away," he said, waiting for her to respond. Elsa didn't exactly understand even her own idea, but she would never understand anything if she didn't dare to ask. 

"Aren't you the personification of winter?" she had blurted out. He stopped whatever he had been doing for a mere moment, frozen in his place with a confused expression. Jack obviously found the question odd; this was something they had established ever since they've met. 

He awkwardly grinned, though she could feel a hint of laughter coming from his lips. "And aren't you as well?"

"No, I mean, Jack…" Repeatedly she tried to explain, and right on time a single explanation had come to her mind. She must be right, she knew she had to be right somehow. There seemed to be something he missed out on, while she might be able to remind him of that. "You're the reason why winter exists, not me. You bring winter to parts of the world as Jack Frost. What happens when, you know, _when you_ _don't?_ " 

He laughed, almost mocking her question. He clung onto his staff and buried his feet a little into the soil, tiny bits of frost growing from there. "Don't worry, Elsa, I always do."

"And where have you been during these past few days?" she asked.

Upon the realization, his eyes widened in surprise, and despite his effort to brush it away, Elsa already sensed the distress coming from him. He doubted any of his actions for a while, then proceeded to shake his head before stopping and smiling sheepishly at her. "... with you?" 

"We both have duties to fulfill. Now go." 

He crossed his arms, a smug look present on his face. "But what if I don't want to?"

"Jack, you need to do your job. Could you imagine a world without winter? Because I don't." He had always been the master of snow days, an everlasting mischievous spirit of frost. 

"But  _ you’re _ my world. And you definitely have winter," he proudly answered back.

Elsa sighed, covering her face with her free hand. Not a wrong answer from him,  _ but… _ "Just do what you're supposed to do."

"And I'm supposed to stay with  _ you _ ."

She shook her head.  _ Oh _ , Jack Frost, the master of unexpected flirting. How thoughtful of him, but also how ignorant of him. And she clearly didn't want to keep him all to herself when his powers were dependent on how the world works. "I love you too, but no." 

He bit his lip, perhaps unable to contradict Elsa’s idea. "The sky is beautiful, isn't it? We can stay here and spend time with each other."

"The sky is indeed beautiful, which means that it's a great day for flying around and actually bringing winter where it's needed." Like an old lady trying to teach a little child, she spoke her thoughts dearly, her sound apparently turned into the source of Jack's exasperation. He hadn't made anything obvious yet, but Elsa knew he'd rather stay in this busy forest than… actually finding time for himself.

He huffed. He barely fought against her suggestions, things changing this time around. None of them really knew what they were doing. "Then help me out and fly with me."

"I have spirits to manage, remember?" Elsa clarified as she extended her hand to form an icy replica of the symbols representing the spirits of the Enchanted Forest, then immediately unfreezing it after. She didn't know if he understood what it meant, but at least she got her point across.

Jack shook his head, unfazed by her response. He had taken the spirits lightly even after their multiple death threats and unintentional murder attempts to him—to be fair, they weren’t being serious, but they wanted to give him a lesson. He opened his arms, confident in his speech and oblivious to everything that could go wrong. He stood in his place, and in his proudest voice, he shouted, "They'll be alright!"

The ground beneath him trembled, causing him to wobble in his steps. Bruni hopped away from Elsa’s hand and scowled, creating another fireplace right next to where he stood. As he stared at the mesmerizing smoke, Gale lifted him high up in the air, bringing him up and down for the next few seconds. Once he dizzily found himself lying on the grasses below, he looked up to see the Nokk glaring at his appearance. All the four spirits of the forest decided to gang up on him, the fifth spirit just there to prove a point.

Jack held onto his staff, forcing himself to stand up on his two feet. He sheepishly smiled, rubbing his eyes and attempting to awaken his soul. "I take it back." 

"Good. Now get yourself out of the soil and fly away and have fun,” she replied, crossing her arms and tapping on the grass with one of her feet. Perhaps she absentmindedly froze the ground whilst trying her best to seem intimidating enough for Jack to actually proceed and do what he had to do. She had already been used to stubbornness, her sister being the best example of that. Not everyone liked hard work and deadlines. 

He tugged on the strings of his hoodie as he pouted. "I'm not gonna have fun, Elsa."

"And why not? That's odd." She mockingly frowned, raising an eyebrow. He wouldn’t waste an opportunity to spread winter across the forest, which left her wondering why he’d rather neglect his duty to stay with her. "And don't worry, I'll give you all the  _ fun  _ you need after you're done doing your job." 

She winked. Jack instantly melted on his seat, while Elsa, refusing to drop the seemingly innocent glint in her own eyes, continued her statement, "You know, like a snowball fight?" 

The look on Jack's face meant that he definitely thought of something else; she had meant to see how Jack would interpret her message. Elsa had sensed that he had taken his mind to somewhere barely anyone could’ve thought of, but given his mischievous personality, he’d definitely go  _ there _ , no questions asked. Quite a silly thought, something no more than random, but also somehow interesting. Elsa playfully laughed, her mind fiddling on ways to tease him. "Or… your fantasies, if you'd like." 

"Get some sleep, Snowflake." He did not stutter, only shaking his head at her added response. He placed a tiny flower in her hair and admired the look of it in her beautiful figure, then dragging her on the path back to their cabin. Jack had sounded tired yet somehow puzzled as well.

"I can't believe you're the one who's resisting.” She shrugged, proving her disbelief on Jack’s oddly calm attitude. He might’ve heavily disliked the idea of going back to work, but it’s such a thing that he needed to do. Funnily enough, all he had to do was use his powers, nothing risky or stressful involved. But he continued walking silently, the fallen leaves crunching underneath their feet.

He poked her nose with the tip of his staff, snowflakes appearing right in front of her eyes, followed by Jack’s deep sigh. "I can't believe you're the one who's flirting." 

"Fair enough." Only then did she realize everything that they had frozen over in their surroundings, starting from their pathway to the trunks of the trees. Jack didn’t mind, his eyebrows raised and eyes closed. Elsa couldn’t help but linger in her thoughts for a bit while the morning was yet to come.

Seconds later, they stood by their icy home, the tiny light from the sunrise providing color and beautiful orange hues to their abode. The spirits had finally calmed down, the Nokk’s happy neighing kept audible from a distance. Gale kept swirling around Jack, eager to bring him to wherever in the world. Elsa could sense his disagreement with leaving by her side, but he still kept a constant grin. And also, he had grown fond of hugs, much like Olaf, though Jack seemed to enjoy hugs and kisses  _ a little too much _ . And she didn’t mind.

Jack pulled her close and leaned in for a quick kiss, followed by him leaping in the air and spinning around for a quick second. Despite the scene that he had pulled off earlier, he excitedly ventured into the skies, yet stopping for a mere moment to wave his hands midair. A few flips here and there, him struggling to maintain his balance, but at the end successfully shouted what he wanted to say. “See you later!” 

She had only been impressed by how quickly Jack decided to accept his job; she expected more concerning phrases to come from his mouth and see him at the end neglect the entire purpose of his existence. She watched him in delight as he flew away, a confident smile still visible from him as he ventured afar.

He seemed more than just an invisible friend, like an oath set to withstand for years. Something most people dreamed of having, but one that she never decided to rush, knowing full well that it would come eventually. She indulged in Jack's presence, constantly admiring everything he had done, her heart beating in a way that often brought her at peace. She had always been thankful for his attention and patience for her. At this point, she wanted to be there for him forever… but such fate only relies on time. 

They knew to themselves that they had to be somewhat unique, their lives centered on the mysterious power of ice and snow. But they weren't alone anymore, just two pieces meant to be together. 

Elsa wondered how being a bride felt like.


	9. promises

**Promises**

_ He was a distraction. It turned into attraction. Now he became the love of her life. _

* * *

Arendelle had always been her home, even when the sounds of frost and snow once became the only echoes she could hear. Back then, she had trapped herself behind a locked door, forcefully muffling the voices that could’ve been her source of happiness. She didn’t know how to control herself, a bundle of fear surrounding her as she woke up to the light of day, the daunting reality of her existence bound to haunt her until she slept. It had been painful, 13 years of hiding away from the rest of the world.

But things happened, and it started to truly feel like home. She had long forgotten about the events of the past, as everyone she had ever loved stood by her, especially her loving sister. After the so-called Great Thaw, cheerful chatter from her family had since welcomed each of her mornings. Anna would come rushing in and wrap her arms around her, smiling widely while saying, "Good morning, Elsa!"

She used to serve the kingdom as queen. The people of Arendelle loved her, as far as she knew, and she had embraced the happy presence of the townspeople ever since she had been free. Free to explore, free to understand the people in and out of the place. And to see her family enjoy their time in their kingdom already proved to be the most redeeming pleasure she had felt after all those years of being separated from the things she loved. She had finally taken control of her powers, her old terror eventually fading away. 

She thought she was complete. Her family was enough. They had always been there for her no matter the circumstances and another addition never crossed her mind. 

But he came.

It had been 5 years since they first met. Anna continued to rule the kingdom and is happily living with Kristoff and their children, while Olaf and Sven enjoyed spending time with their new playmates. Elsa came to visit often, with Jack trailing behind her back and eagerly accompanying her. 

Jack had finally made a proper introduction to Anna and the rest of Elsa’s family, of course. It was simple, kind of awkward, though they still got along at the end. They spent time with each other, happily sharing their own experiences and having fun with the little kids running around the castle. Elsa had found home within them, and each of their moments became her absolute source of solitude.

She could easily recall when she had met Jack, her doubts increasing during each passing second. He was a strange man, only seen by those who believe in him. He was Jack Frost,  _ the  _ Jack Frost, the man no one would’ve known actually existed. But in a world of millions of possibilities, Elsa knew to herself that she couldn’t simply be alone in this phase of hers—that somewhere out there, there had to be one who could understand what she had to go through. She had silently lived under that impression.

She ended up being right. And today, they could finally seal their promises. The trail of events they had left together definitely turned into something Elsa least expected, but not that she complained against it. She loved him, he loved her, and the day they had been waiting for had finally come. 

Anna rushed into her room, excitedly running to where she stood. Elsa stared into the mirror, a soft smile evident on her face as she meddled in the beauty of her gown. She wanted to keep things as simple as possible, but despite her request, her sister had pointed out several times that she’d always look elegant no matter what. Either way, she adored her own look.

“Ooh, Elsa, you look pretty!" Anna squealed while lightly running a hand on the train of Elsa’s dress, admiring the snowflakes present on the thick sheets of light blue. 

As she waved her hand, Elsa smiled and formed a small flurry from atop her head. “Thank you.”

The flurry then quickly disappeared, leaving a sprinkle of tiny snowflakes on her hair and her gorgeous outfit. Anna watched in awe as Elsa twirled around to show off her almost final look, glee present on both of their faces. "I still can't believe you got yourself a handsome frosty boyfriend back in the forest," Anna said.

Elsa laughed at the comment. Jack indeed seemed to be one of a kind, the master of mischief and sometimes stupidity, but also a caring and sympathetic being. Oddly, he had no in-between, no fine line in the midst of his chaotic attitude and understandable personality. That didn’t stop her from liking the person that he had become, for he would listen to what she had to say no matter where his mood went. 

"Are you ready?" Anna asked, her excitement obvious as she gripped on Elsa’s arm. She had been properly dressed as well, looking absolutely ready to accompany Elsa down the aisle. Or not.

Elsa knew how hyped her sister might be in events like this, barely remembering how to breathe once everything actually had to start. And who knows what shenanigans she had absentmindedly pulled off; no, where could Kristoff be? "I should ask you the same question."

"Well, probably not if you keep stalling yourself,” Anna answered. "It's almost time and I can't wait!"

"Just… just hang on." Elsa’s earlier cheerful expression had turned into a melancholic look, distant memories suddenly replaying in her mind. Not ones that had taken place when she had been alone in her room, not ones she had faced while on the way to Ahtohallan and finding herself, but something… something else. 

Like when she had been a little child, clinging onto her parents' side. Her father telling tales before she slept, her mother singing a sweet lullaby as she closed her eyes. She missed them. Them.

Anna placed her hands on her sister’s shoulder, a sense of familiarity radiating from her eyes. Of course her sister would know, they had talked about this once. And the added pressure of facing the future only made it worse, the mysteries of the past replaying in her cluttered mind. She had been shaking, confusion being the only valid emotion she felt. 

"I know this is making you nervous, I've been there."

“I’m so sorry, it’s just…” She halted herself from her own thoughts; she couldn’t let herself cry before such a wonderful event. After all these years of waiting, it would be a shame if she wanted to break down. She wouldn’t let herself do that, she never wanted to bother anyone.

The feeling of her sister’s comforting hand had started to calm her down. “I know, I know. This is a special day for you, Elsa. I’m so happy for you and I hope you’re happy too.”

“I am, Anna.” She had felt the happiest, in fact. The two sisters shared a hug for a mere moment.

Elsa had only been thankful for having a sister like her, someone who somehow managed to wait for years living with uncertainty to see her again. She had deep-dived into her thoughts, a thing she hoped not to do ever again, yet she had been used to Jack distracting such stuff. But today, he was busy preparing himself, perhaps.

“Don’t keep Jack waiting, you know!” Anna held back onto Elsa’s arm, dragging her towards the door. Her earlier thoughts had immediately been washed away, her focus now darted on what had to come. “Now let’s go!”

Elsa smiled, carefully pulling her gown with her as Anna dragged her along the hallway in hopefully the right direction. Upon a hundred versions of the word “sorry” and attempts to not trip on their steps, they finally found themselves in where they had to be, except accompanied with Anna forgetting to keep track of time and accidentally arriving by the chapel earlier than expected, having done her duty faster than everyone else. Not a bad thing, but for sure kept them waiting for the boys to come by.

She requested for a simple ceremony, only inviting her nearest family (or at least the ones who could see Jack) to attend. After, however, they’d go back to the Northuldra to celebrate. As years had passed, they had begun to believe in Jack’s existence, the tale of Jokul Frosti already made popular amongst them even before they had met.

The rest of their group came perfectly on time, Olaf giddily making his way to the place, while Kristoff forced Jack into not looking at Elsa as they walked by. And what they had meant by “forced”… Kristoff didn’t fret and simply carried Jack on the way, making sure that the groom wouldn’t rush to the honeymoon. Sven just smiled and accompanied the boys, carefully guiding them to where they had to be.

After a while, the two sisters stood once again behind the  _ oh-so-familiar _ enormous doors of the chapel, waiting for the sign to proceed. Olaf had volunteered to let them know when the right time came.

And eventually, the doors opened. 

Elsa teared up upon the sight of the chapel indoors. The sunshine provided most light, the blues and whites of the decor complimented their wintry aura, and the visitors gazed at her in awe as she walked by. She left an intentional trail of snow behind her back while making sure it didn’t freeze much of the carpet.

Jack looked absolutely stunning. He had dressed up formally for the occasion, of course, rocking blue Arendellian attire that suited him perfectly. He brought his staff with him, as requested, for he had to beg his feet to continue supporting his entire body;  _ oh _ , he hated shoes. It took almost a day to convince him into wearing “such monstrosity”. As he said himself, he had surely seemed more comfortable in his usual blue hoodie and brown pants combo. Nonetheless, she loved him anyway.

The ceremony went on as it normally would, Jack adorably stuttering in his speech as he stated his vows, casually being reminded every minute to  _ not  _ swing his staff while he spoke. 

And as expected, Elsa, on the other hand, spoke hers quite well. Just as always, people couldn’t hear the shaking in her voice—yes, she definitely felt nervous, halting herself from a cry every now and then, her inner thoughts always there to consume her while she forced herself to look at Jack’s loving smile.

After all these years, she had found him. 

She felt like the happiest woman alive, with her family cheerfully watching by her side.

Jack had seemed awestruck as well, his breath taken and his mouth opened wide once she entered the room earlier. Both felt their cheeks heat up, staring into each other’s eyes while hand in hand, muttering their feelings to each other. They felt safe, willing to spend the rest of their days in each other’s arms.

Eventually, they leaned in, Jack’s hand reaching out behind her hair and pulling her close, ending the ceremony with their loving kiss. The small crowd cheered as the couple thanked everyone who came, Anna continually nudging Elsa about the happiness she had found with Jack. She had felt the freedom, constantly hugging her family once they passed by, and praising the people who helped her set up the entire place. In return, the castle staff had congratulated the newlywed couple, a big smile kept on their faces as they walked. 

The rest went by with the inner hope that everyone could see Jack, while the two wedded spirits walked with their hands intertwined. A few steps later, however, Jack began to lift Elsa up in the air, heading them both towards the Enchanted Forest while Anna shouted her pleas to wait up. There seemingly had no time to waste and the groom had clearly been so excited to commemorate such an amazing event.

All went by so quickly. For some apparent reason, they had reached their other destination swiftly, having already forgotten the guests back in Arendelle. Luckily the Nokk went by to fetch the rest of Elsa’s family, the Earth Giants provided them with a safe way to the other part of the celebration, and Bruni instantly jumped in their direction.

The rest of the Northuldra came soon after, chanting a song for them to commemorate a lovely day. Jack did not let go of her hand, dragging her around giddily while they received praises from all around them.

This had been a pleasant day, but none had been over yet. Elsa felt so complete, like a hole in her heart was mended by memories of this wonderful moment. The first page to a new version of life, one with the peak of her curiosity. Jack loved children, didn't he? He'd play around with his little relatives from Anna's side and know exactly how to keep them company. She dreamt of the future while they travelled across the forest.

Pleasant, yet absolutely draining. Their only rest was deemed to be being in each other's arms, which happened barely as everyone else would drag them away. She could recall how tiring her sister's wedding became, but now that she celebrated her own, she could feel her heart pounding. 

Luckily, she had been given a chance to stand back and sit with Jack while feasts were served.

“You look good,” Elsa commented, her gaze locked on Jack's eyes as he locked his too. He looked down, running his hand through his hair, a bit nervous yet also thankful for the compliment. 

“Thanks. When can I take my shoes off?”

Elsa shook her head, a sly smile creeping on her face. “Soon enough. Just enjoy the party.”

“How am I supposed to enjoy when I can’t even walk?” He asked, plopping himself to the soil below and massaging his poor feet. He accidentally sent shards of frost by his side out of stress.

“Oh, Jack.” He wasn’t wrong, but he definitely looked, er, handsome in his attire. Of course, she never preferred his suffering more than his comfort, but… she barely had the chance to see him like this, in an outfit that seemed too new to him. She smiled. “Fine. You can take them off now.”

He let out a breath of joy, grabbing his boots and tossing them in the air. Gale, having caught aware of their conversation, placed the floating footwear next to a tree like a good spirit. “Finally!”

Their celebration went on, the children repeatedly greeting the two of them with their best wishes. One had made a necklace made of pretty stones and a crystal, while one had stepped on Jack's free foot. He had joked around in agony and pain, though she knew he had to sneak in kisses here and there either way. 

“You’re getting too comfortable without them,” Elsa pointed out, referring to the shoes for another time.

Jack snickered in disbelief, loosening the tie on his clothing and scooting closer. “Am I not allowed to be comfortable around you?”

She laughed as she pushed him away, covering her face with her other hand. He had a point, yet the party's all that mattered right now, and all eyes were on them. She already got used to event protocol as the former queen. “Maybe you should wait until the event is over, you know?” 

"That's fair." He did not retort, just simply accepted her advice. He rubbed his neck, a bit irritated by the tight grip of his outfit to himself. Elsa felt like her gown grew heavier the more she walked, her feet weakening slowly.

She watched as the sun fell on the horizon, the aura of the sunset reflecting warm hues to their surroundings.

Jack had left for a moment to bid his goodbyes, while Elsa stood back as she had already wiped the tears of her dear sister and said farewell. And as much as Olaf wanted to stay, after a dozen more attempts, they had persuaded him to stay back in Arendelle. Night had soon fallen and she wanted everyone to get as much sleep as they could, and despite the grand event, she had chosen to stand by simplicity in the Forest.

This. Her other home. She had felt free, having spent most of her time with Jack in this place itself. Hundreds of snowball fights with endless nostalgia. She had found herself here, sharing life with the other spirits.

She brushed the petals of the little frosty blossom, its beautiful essence glowing in the moonlight. Anyone could barely see anything in the midst of the darkness, the ambient sounds of the night being the only thing keeping her company. She could hear the muted chatter from the Northuldra nearby, wishing each other a good night's rest and dimming the lights to doze off into dreamland. Elsa observed as she could finally see the dreamsand wander every night, the beauty finding its path amongst the greyed environment. 

Elsa loved stopping by and admiring the sparks of light, almost keeping her awake before she slept. She sat on the grasses below, waiting for Jack to return and join her in seeking the starlight from above. For now, she clung onto her little flower, her closest lantern in the pleasant evening. 

Having immediately noticed the ruffling of the leaves, she had heeded the sign of Jack's arrival, though had darted her gaze on the flower in hand. Her fingers tapped the blooming piece as it further lit up, and she had ended up oblivious to the appearance of her husband. The noises of nature had become all that she could hear, the waves hitting the shore now distracting her from who had started wrapping arms around her.

Elsa flinched, though felt her shoulders relax at the realization of who had come. “Where did you go?"

“I’m here.” Jack buried his face in her hair, warmth meddling in their soft embrace. A quick moment in the midst of the stars and the darkened sky, much alike when they’ve first met. 

“And I’ll always be here for you.  _ Forever _ .”


	10. to keep forever

**Dear Jack Frost,**

_ I loved you, didn't I? _

* * *

Dear Jack Frost,

I highly doubt that you're going to read all of this, but I still hope you do.

Where do I start this off? I don't know. There's so much I want to say that I would likely struggle to fit in such a short piece of paper. Better yet, I should pour my thoughts before I make a thousand drafts. 

I wrote this letter just to thank you for everything that you've done. I started writing this before we got married. 

So. You've always called me Snowflake. I have no idea where you coined the name, but I like hearing it from you. I used to question it, but in fact, it was the start of our bond, our relationship, and basically, our journey together. Soon, I realized that it wasn't just a nickname. It was even the reason why we met.

I spent years in isolation, locked in the belief that all else is impossible for me. I thought I would never meet someone who could understand the pain, the happiness, the fun—but you proved me wrong. 

Anna thought I'd be alone for the rest of my life, and I did too. I assumed that there was no point in getting my "happy ending", as Anna called it, but you came along. I could recall when you stopped by during the night, your presence bugging every inch of my being for a while. I still have the flower you gave to me when we met. Its icy petals still bloom, and it became a symbol of our happiness together.

The next day, as far as I can recall, we walked around the castle and spent time telling our tales. It started with you coming through a window with a smile on your face, and I didn't know it would've changed my life forever. I complained at first, I think, but I guess you're my greatest intruder after all. Why were you in the library again? 

Oh, no, what have I written? I must go on. 

When you met my family, it was the best sight to see. Meeting Anna was a teasing spree, Olaf apparently loved hugging you, and the four spirits tried to kill you, one by one.

We explored the forest and met everyone. We slept beneath trees and kissed under the moonlight. Your staff got lost once in a while, we tried to recall our pasts, we did our jobs and tried to make things right. We built our small icy cabin and indulged in the taste of berries, our clothes ending up soaked by the soil. Fun times. 

And someday became one of the best moments of my entire life—the day of our wedding. Endless fretting from Anna accompanied by your excitement and the cheers of everyone around us. Walking down the aisle and sighting you wear the finest suit in Arendelle; at that point, I didn't know what to say. You were… breathtaking. Then all else was followed by the happy chatting of the Northuldra, with you by my side.

I wish our frosted memoirs could be kept forever. I love you, and I want you to remember that.

But...

We'll never know when we'll be caught in a tragedy, falling and fading like the snowflakes at every breath of winter. The future will remain unknown, and who knows when we'd have to part ways and forget about each other. In a world where magic is deemed out of the ordinary, we were never safe from the risks that our powers can lead us to.

Anything can happen, and there's always a possibility that you'll forget about me. I know you might, you know I could. Despite everything we do, the sands of time might push our souls away. 

Who knows when I'll be shaken with the voice of what lies ahead, tripping in my own steps forevermore. By the near future, when the only decision we can make is to do the next right thing, when the future appears blurry, when the world starts to rumble and separation leads us to oblivion, when we're safe and sound yet we're distant from each other, and when you've finally come to read this again... I just want to ask you one question.

Jack Frost, do you remember me?

But no matter how things go, I just want you to be who you are and continue living like the Jack I've always known. Bring the fun out in everyone, and continue spreading your snow days all around the world. I love you, and I can promise you that. We can still make tons of new iced beginnings just in case we fall apart.

And someday, if you still know who I am, all I ask for is your presence. Let's continue meeting at Ahtohallan - where the north wind meets the sea, in a river full of memory. We'll never know what the future holds, but Olaf once told me:

Water has memory.

Jack, I still remember everything we've done together, hopefully. I'm writing this letter just to make one thing clear: I love you so much and I'd never wish to forget you. 

Yours truly,

Elsa

* * *

Jack snapped back at the world around him, noticing North watching him closely.

"You dropped the letter one day," North started, "and one of the yetis brought it to me. I ignored it until you became a guardian. I did not know when to return it to you, to be honest."

He had always been alone. That had been the reality he convinced himself to believe, and yet this day had proved him wrong. Someone loved him long ago. No, someone knew of his existence when, back then, he thought that people would simply brush him off as a ghost wandering in the streets, invisible to everyone's eyes. 

The room stayed quiet, and neither of them knew what else to say.

There's... Elsa. 

She was his Snowflake—his happiness, his beloved, his companion, his wife... she was his everything. And all this time, he had been clueless about her, the person who could make him feel complete.

Did she die? Was that the reason why he prayed for the memories to leave? Did they face dangers that doomed them to separation and oblivion, like what she had written? Or did she know exactly what would happen and never told him, their fates bound like he had been meant to leave? Did it end with his raging anger, or did they endure suffering while hand in hand? He couldn't remember, and it pained him.

Jack remained silent as North walked towards the door and quietly left. So many questions rang in his mind, his grip on his staff tightening. Not of anger, not of fear, but mostly of sadness, like he missed a part of him. Even though he hadn't been certain of whoever Elsa was, he felt like she meant so much despite his cluelessness.

He hated being oblivious. He hated it so much. First, he knew about the tale of him and his sister, and now  _ this. _

"Where the north wind meets the sea..." he heard himself mumble, carefully rereading Elsa's words. His eyes blinked wearily as he let out a cold breath. "In a river full of memo—"

Small icy fractals summoned right next to him as the wind picked him up, causing him to fly without his control. He wobbled mid-air, dropping the letter in order to catch his staff. Almost as if in a rush, now caught in a whirlpool of emotions, Jack allowed the air around him to guide him even to an unknown destination.

_ Every inch of me is trembling _

_ But not from the cold _

Jack flinched in surprise and felt his body shiver. He looked around and… still found himself smiling weakly.

He didn't know why, but he could've sworn he heard her voice whispering, asking him to come back. With the wind sweeping him off his feet, and with no other choice to make, he felt himself relax as he headed into the unknown. He honestly felt shaken, his mind completely gone blank. 

He couldn't recall anything, and yet he missed her. After so many years of unwanted loneliness, he always thought that spirits like him were meant to be alone.

But what if he fell for a hoax? What if Elsa didn't exist at all and someone else wrote the letter?

It didn't matter anymore. He didn't drag himself into this situation, and he never chose to fly anonymously in a place he couldn't even describe. He trusted the wind ever since the Moon told him of his existence, so thinking twice didn't seem like an option. He followed his guts and hoped for the better.

_ Something is familiar _

_ Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold _

He wanted to question his decisions, but Elsa seemed way too familiar to be ignored. He felt nostalgic, and yet he couldn't remember exactly how she looked. Probably pretty, for sure.

His mind searched for memories, begging to the heavens to give him even just one glimpse of his past. This was unlike the moments he saw back when he placed his hands over a box of teeth. He surely didn't meet Elsa back when he hadn't been a spirit, as her letter read. She knew him as Jack Frost. 

_ I can sense you there _

_ Like a friend I've always known _

Now met with the sounds of the shore, he did not fret. The large tidal waves rippled as the wind slowly led him on and brought him to a lone island in the middle of the boundless sea. After 300 years, he felt caught up in a dream state—much different than the wonders of Sandy's magic. 

_ I'm arriving, and it feels like I am home _

And then he felt himself move, his hands caught free from the invisible chains of the air. Finally gaining control of the wind, he flew upright and headed to… she called this Ahtohallan, didn't she?

He went on. Upon sighting the snowy glaciers and the frozen river it surrounded, he formed an icy flower, closely resembling the one he had given her when they met for the first time. He shrugged, ignoring the questions from the back of his mind, his doubts muted away. 

"Hey, Gale... take me home."

_ Show yourself... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. The fic is done. What have I done?
> 
> Thank you for coming this far, I'm really thankful for everyone who supported this story. This is the first multi-chapter I've ever finished and I'm happy. It may not be the best, but I'm proud of it.
> 
> Feel free to leave reviews, I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading. Until next time!


End file.
